Mended Hearts and Butterscotch Pie
by Late Night Author
Summary: Blaine breaks up with Kurt after The First Time. Puck comforts and it turns into so much more. Puckurt. Only one season, twenty-three episodes, there won't be a season two.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Blaine breaks up with Kurt after The First Time. Puck comforts and it turns into so much more. Puckurt, Blaine-bashing, Nick-bashing.**

**A/N: I was pissed at Blaine because I read a story where he was abusive, I was in love with Puckurt, I got pissed at Nick for being abusive to Jeff in another story, Jeff was being Jeff, I was listening to One Direction, and this is what came out of all that!**

* * *

**Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie**

Kurt walked side-by-side with Blaine to glee club happily. He had lost his virginity to the most dapper, caring, boy in the whole world.

Blaine grabbed his hand and led him into the empty Spanish room, "We need to talk?"

"Yeah?" Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine sighed, "It was a bet."

"What?" Kurt asked, "What was a bet?"

Blaine bit his lip. He had really came to like Kurt, just like though. "You and me were a bet. Wes wanted to see if I could keep you long enough to win regionals. I lost. So he thought maybe we could win again, but you left. So Nick, Wes, and David placed a bet behind Jeff's back. They were going to see how long it took me to have sex with you," Blaine scoffed, "You actually believed I liked you? Love even? I'm sorry, Kurt. But you're about a social class under me and you're just...too much like a woman."

Kurt's eyes glistened, "Oh..."

"Kurt, I'm sorry-" Blaine started.

"Just get out, okay?" Kurt yelled, holding his head.

"Kurt, maybe-" Blaine tried.

"I told you to get the fuck away from me," Kurt growled when Blaine tried to place a hand on his waist as he leaned on the desks.

"Alright, see you in glee club," Blaine sighed, walking out.

Kurt ran out as soon as he saw Blaine was out of the hallway and ran into the boy's bathroom. There wouldn't be any jocks because they all would use the locker room after school.

Kurt slid down the wall and let out a sob, head in his hands. How could he have been so stupid?

Kurt picked up his phone, he had to tell Jeff, "Jeff!"

_"Kurt, are you crying? What's wrong?"_ Jeff asked quickly.

"Blaine broke up with me and said Nick, Wes, and David were betting to see how long it would take him to get in my pants," Kurt croaked, "I...Jeff...I wanted to make sure that wasn't the story with you and Nick...just in case."

_"I...I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't know about the bet, I promise,"_ Jeff whispered, _"Shopping this weekend?"_

"Yeah," Kurt smiled softly, "I'll see you this weekend. Good luck."

_"I'll need it," _Jeff muttered, hanging up.

Kurt wiped his eyes, crying still.

"Hummel?" he heard a voice asked, "I heard the whole conversation on the phone."

Kurt looked up to see Puck standing there, looking at Kurt. Puck leaned down and sat beside him, pulling Kurt into his arms in a hug.

"Don't listen to him," Puck said, "I think you're perfect."

Kurt sniffled, "Really?"

"You're amazing and beautiful and you didn't deserve anything he said to you," Puck rocked him, "Don't give him those tears."

"Wh-Why are you being so nice to me?" Kurt whispered, "I mean, not that I'm not greatful, I really needed a hug. But we're on the boy's bathroom floor and a straight guy is hugging a broken-hearted gay guy. Why are you doing this?"

"Well..." Puck said, smirking, "Who said anything about me being straight?"

Kurt looked up at him in shock, waiting for the fomar-bully to yell "gotcha!" or "April Fools!" But it never came

"I'm bi," Puck said, "And I've liked you since sophmore year, Hummel."

"E-Even when you threw me in the dumpsters?" Kurt whispered.

Puck flinched, "Yeah, even then."

Kurt bit his lip, "I...Noah...I mean, I'm flattered and I've always...liked you. But, my ex-boyfriend just basically used me for sex. I don't know if I'm ready..."

Puck smiled at him charmingly, "I'll wait."

"Noah, you don't have to-" Kurt started.

"Sweetheart," Puck said in his ear, "I'd wait forever for you."

Kurt smiled at him.

"And by the way," Puck said, "You aren't too much like a girl for me. Your ass is all man," Puck smirked, "I would know, I've been watching it for two years now."

Kurt blushed red, "I..."

"Wanna walk with me to glee club?" Puck asked.

"I don't think I can go there today," Kurt whispered, shaking his head, blinking back tears.

"Then lets go to the diner down the street," Puck said, "We'll get you something sweet like you."

"I think that's one of the oldest pick-up lines in the book, Noah Puckerman," Kurt said, getting up.

* * *

"Here," Puck sat down as he came back from the buffet, giving Kurt a peice of pie.

"What is this?" Kurt demanded, poking at it curiously, "How much fat is in it? Noah-"

"Just enjoy yourself for once," Puck said, "It's butterscotch pie and the best thing in the whole world, Kurt. Well...besides you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, picking at the piece of pie.

"That's it," Puck said, grabbing a spoon, picking some up, and shoving it in Kurt's mouth.

"Noah!" Kurt said in shock.

Noah smiled, pleased with himself, "Good, right?"

"Yes, but-" Kurt's phone went off, a call coming in, "Hello?"

_"K-Kurt!"_ Jeff sobbed, _"You were right, Kurt! We were both just __**bets**__!"_

"Oh, sweetie," Kurt said, "It's okay, calm down, Jeff."

_"I can't face him again!"_ Jeff whimpered,_ "He picked out all my flaws right in front of the Warblers!"_

"He _what_?" Kurt demanded, "Hold on a second," he covered up the phone, "Nick said Jeff was a bet too and picked out his flaws in front of the Warblers."

"All of them?" Puck demanded.

Kurt nodded.

"C'mon," Puck said, throwing some money on the table, "We're going to Dalton to kick some ass."

Kurt smiled, "Jeff, we'll be in your room in less than a half an hour with Noah's driving. Don't move."

_"I don't plan on it,"_ Jeff sniffled.

Kurt sighed, ending the call.

* * *

**End of Chapter  
I've done **_**a lot**_** of Blaine-bashing and Nick-bashing latley. I don't know what's came over me! Sigh. But how about a new boyfriend for Jeff? I have an OC in mind played by Josh Hutcherson from the Hunger Games.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I got conflicted while writing this chapter. Sebastian/Jeff keeps popping into my head and not Jeff/OC. I made Sebastian a little OOC, but sigh. I don't know what to do. Vote in a review! Sebastian/Jeff or Jeff/OC?**

* * *

**Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Two**

Kurt Hummel walked into Dalton Academy with his...friend, Noah Puckerman, pissed off beyond repair.

"Hey, Kurt!" Wes and David.

"If you talk to me, I swear to whatever is up there, you ignorant pigs, I _will_ cut you," Kurt growled, walking away.

"Kurt-" Wes started.

"Save it, prep boy. He knows about the bet," Puck said, "And you've also just lost a Warbler. Jeff's in his room balling his eyes out. Kurt was right, you are ignorant pigs," he walked off after his...friend.

They started to walk up the staircase and Kurt froze.

"Kurt?" Puck asked from the bottom, "You okay?"

"Fine," Kurt mumbled, going up to the dorms to see Nick knocking on Jeff's door, "Oh hell no!"

Nick looked up and groaned, "Shit."

"You son of a bitch, if I see you around here again, I _will_ bring Mercedes and we will cut you!" he was practically jumping up and down he was so pissed off.

"Listen here, you oblivious bitch-" Nick didn't get the rest out because Puck's fist connected with his face.

Nick fell to the ground and Kurt looked at him in shock.

"What?" Puck demanded, "He was going to call you names."

Kurt smiled at him and knocked on the door, "Jeff, sweetie, it's Kurt and Noah, open the door."

"Who's Noah?" Puck heard a small voice ask.

"It's my..." he started.

"I'm his boyfriend," Puck said.

"Wh-What?" Nick croaked.

Puck smirked, "Yeah, go tell your hobbit that one, prep boy, before I break your nose."

Nick quickly picked himself up and straightened his uniform, running out of the hallway and down the steps.

"Why did you do that?" Kurt asked.

"It'll make him jealous," Puck said, "And so will the duet we sing on Monday."

"Please no sexual songs," Kurt groaned, "Jeffy, please open the door."

Jeff opened the door and peeked around curiously, "You brought a football player? Is he gonna beat me up like the others?"

"No, no, no," Puck said quickly, "I'm going to be Kurt's boyfriend eventually, when he's ready."

Kurt blushed.

"Aww," Jeff said.

"Oh, Jeff," Kurt said, looking at the boy's tear-stained face, pulling him into a hug.

Jeff burried his face in Kurt's shoulder, "Why did they do this too us, Kurtie?" he asked.

_Wow,_ Puck thought, _That kid __**must**__ be a virgin. He's way to innocent._

"I don't know, sweetie," Kurt rocked him, "We're going to be okay, though."

"I-I wanna go to McKinley. My parents won't care," he promised, "Please, Kurtie?"

Kurt sighed, "Jeff, if you're scared of one football player, you're going to have to put up with the entire team."

"I'll be subtle with my gayness!" Jeff said.

Puck burst out laughing.

"Why?" Kurt asked, "Be nice, he talks like that, Noah."

"Right," Puck said through his laughter, "Sorry, Jeff."

Jeff rolled his eyes and looked over nervously at the side of the room, "That's Nick's spot," he locked the door again, "Help me pack, Kurtie."

"Alright," Kurt smiled at him.

* * *

Jeff walked down the hallway, carrying his boxes with Puck and Kurt.

"Sterling!" a voice yelled.

They all whipped around to see Sebastian standing there. Jeff sat down the two boxes and walked over shakily.

"Y-Yes?" Jeff whispered.

Sebastian hugged him instantly, "I'm sorry for what he did."

"U-Um," Jeff smiled at him, "Thanks."

"I know you're really torn up," Sebastian kept hugging him, "I didn't laugh with the other Warblers. I was disgusted by those two slut-pigs."

Jeff laughed at the word and in shock that _Sebastian Smythe_ was hugging him. And he was liking it a lot. Sebastian was being caring towards him of all people.

Sebastian said, "God, Jeff, I wanted to throw up with that pig in the room."

"Th-Thanks," Jeff said through tears.

Sebastian rubbed his back, "I...see you're going to McKinley. You can text me anytime," he handed him his number, "Even what I'm in class."

"Um..." Jeff said, going to his bag and finding a scrap of paper, writing his number on it, "I'm not very good at starting conversations," he laughed quietly.

Sebsatian smiled at him, "See you around, Jeff."

"Bye, Sebastian," Jeff smiled as he left and slid down the wall when he couldn't see him.

"Dude, you okay?" Puck asked.

"Uh...yeah," Jeff smiled, a blush still on his cheeks from when Sebastian hugged him.

"Oh, I get it!" Puck said, "You like him!"

Jeff shrugged, getting up and putting Sebastian's number safley in his bag, picking up his boxes and walking out with them. That is, he was walking until he saw Nick.

Puck smirked when he went to walk passed, tripping the Warbler and making Jeff giggle.

"Puckerman!" Nick yelled.

"C'mon, Jeff," Kurt grabbed his hand, "Let the big guy take care of this one," he pulled him out of the building and loaded the boxes in Puck's truck, waiting on the football player to get out of the building.

They waited and waited and finally Puck came running out of the building being chased by Wes and David.

Jeff threw them the middle finger, "I quit!" and got in the car with Kurt.

"Fuck," David swore, "I told you the bet was a bad idea."

"We've lost two talented members now," Wes growled, "We're down one for regionals!"

David sighed, "I told you so," and walked inside.

* * *

**Jeff Sterling** is single  
**Kurt Hummel** is single

**28 Comments:**

**Mercedes Jones:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell? Who do I need to cut?

**Jeff Sterling:** Blaine and Nick.

**Santana Lopez:** Why?

**Kurt Hummel:** Well, for all of Facebook to see, I will tell you the story! You see, there was a bet going on at Dalton Academy we never knew about. It was how long it took Blaine to get in my pants and how long it took Nick to get into Jeff's pants. Yes, everyone! That is **Blaine Everett Anderson**! That's him! Never date him! He's a slut-pig.

**Jeff Sterling:** If I didn't like someone else, I would totally be your boyfriend right now, Kurt *_*

**Santana Lopez:** Who you like, baby?

**Jeff Sterling:** That's a secret.

**Santana Lopez:** Wes?

**Jeff Sterling:** He has a gavel obsession and was part of the bet.

**Santana Lopez:** David?

**Jeff Sterling:** He scares me and was also part of the bet.

**Santana Lopez:** ...Sebastian?

**Jeff Sterling: **Well...I...Uh... *_*

**Santana Lopez:** WANKY! Kurt, who do you like?

**Kurt Hummel:** I'll come right out and say it, Noah Puckerman.

**Mercedes Jones:** Really?

**Kurt Hummel:** He likes me too. I'm just not ready for a relationship after what Blaine did.

**Blaine Anderson: **Kurt, I've apologized.

**Kurt Hummel: **You compared me to a woman! After you stole my virginity!

**Jeff Sterling:** Asshole:)

**Kurt Hummel:** Jeff, I would be your boyfriend too.

**Santana Lopez** and **10 others** like this

**Finn Hudson:** Oh my Cheesus! Kurt, your dad is freaking out! He has a Facebook.

**Noah Puckerman:** Fuck.

**Kurt Hummel:** Were you Facebook creeping this conversation, Noah?

**Noah Puckerman:** I wanted to see if you liked me back!

**Jeff Sterling:** This is actually kind of hot *_*

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Agreed, dolphin.

* * *

Kurt peeked down the stairs, he really wanted a drink but he knew his dad was going to want to talk to him about Noah, Blaine, and why there was a little blonde kid he never met staying in his room.

Jeff peeked down with him.

"Okay," Kurt whispered, "Coast is clear," he said, sneaking into the kitchen to see Burt sitting there, "Damn."

"Okay," Burt said, "First question; who is that?"

"I'm Jeff!" he waved, "I'm Kurt's best friend from Dalton. I got played by one of Blaine's friends too, but he didn't steal by virginity like that slut-pig, Blaine."

"Jeff, I need to talk to my dad, please just get a bottle of water and go back to your Facebook creeping," Kurt said and Jeff did exactly that, running up the stairs.

"You were right," Kurt said once he heard the door closed, he sat on one of the stools, putting his head on the counter, "I should have waited until I was thirty!" he sobbed.

Burt sighed, hugging his son, "It's okay."

Kurt burried his face in Burt's shirt, "Is it wrong that I feel violated?"

"No," Burt rubbed his face, "Anyone would feel that."

"Jeff feels violated too," Kurt said, "He's transfering schools because of Nick and he lives all the way in Westerville. Can he please stay here?"

"Are his parents okay with it?" Burt asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Fine," Burt sighed, "There's room for one more in the Hudmel clan."

Kurt laughed and then sighed, "I thought Blaine was..." he sighed, shaking his head, "I thought he was different."

"So did I, buddy," Burt said.

"I have to..." Kurt said, pulling away, "Go check and make sure Jeff is okay. He was pretty torn up," he walked upstairs, "Thanks for the hug, dad," and ran up the stairs after grabbing a bottle of water.

"I want to get drunk," Jeff said.

Kurt looked up at him in shock.

"I got invited to my cousin's party," Jeff showed his laptop, "I want to get drunk there."

"Fine," Kurt sighed, "I'll take you."

"It's tomorrow," Jeff said.

"Okay," Kurt rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He was never going to touch a beer in his life.

* * *

**End of Chapter  
The OC for Jeff comes in the next chapter if anyone wants to wait to vote on the pairing until then. His name is going to be Kade Daniels and he's going to be played by Josh Hutcherson [Hunger Games].**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Three**

"Do you want to come to a party with me?" Kurt asked over the phone.

He could practically hear the smirk in Noah's voice, _"Yeah, sure. Maybe you and me could get drunk and-"_

"No," Kurt said simply, "You are simply coming because we have a platonic friendship."

Puck rolled his eyes, _"Whatever. I'm going to get you eventually, Kurt."_

"Yes, Noah, I know," Kurt rolled his eyes, walking down the stairs with Jeff, "I'll pick you up. We're going to leave in a few minutes. Your going to be the designated driver."

"Why?" Puck demanded.

"Because I just went through a nasty break up and I want to feel what it's like to taste beer," he said. He just basically said the oppisite of what he had thought earlier when accepting to take Jeff to the party.

Puck sighed, _"Fine. You guys can crash at my place if you get too trashed."_

"_Don't_ try anything," Kurt said.

_"Aw, c'mon, baby, you know me better than that. Sex is much better what you're sober,"_ Puck said, _"You can feel it in the morning."_

Kurt gulped, "Did you just call me 'baby'? Because I will cut you."

_"Yeah, I guess I did,"_ Puck smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Noah. I'll see you in five," he hung up, "Dad, we're leaving! We're going to have a sleepover at Puck's!"

"Puck?" His dad demanded.

"Yeah, dad, Puck," he said, "He wants to eat ice cream with us to cheer us up," he said, kissing his cheek, "Bye, daddy," he said, trying to get on his good side as he hurried out the door with Jeff before his dad could protest.

* * *

The music was loud, they were basically surrounded by a bunch of blondes from Jeff's family, and there was also a couple of Warblers there, which made it worse. But Kurt wasn't paying attention, he was drinking a pink-looking drink and sitting on his fake -for now it was fake- boyfriend's lap on a couch. They had saw Blaine on their way in so Noah suggested -in a completley platonic way- that the obviously drunk boy sat on his lap to make Blaine jealous.

Kurt laid his head on Puck's shoulder, his voice slurring, "You _do_ know that I would _totally_ date you, right?"

Puck looked at him, "I think we should find Jeff and get you guys to bed so I can get you guys stuff for the major hangover you're going to have."

Kurt looked over and pointed to an obviously-drunk Jeff and another black haired boy making out.

Puck sighed, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him over, "Hey!" he tapped the guy's shoulder, "What's your name and why are you taking advantage of a drunk kid?"

"I'm Kade," he said, "Problem?" he asked, going back to sucking Jeff's face.

"Uh, yeah," Puck pulled Jeff up.

Kade rolled his eyes, putting his number in Jeff's phone, "Call me sometime."

Jeff nodded and stumbled over, only to get caught by Noah.

Puck sighed, "Alright. You two are going home now," he drug them out of the building Jeff's cousin had rented and out to his truck, the two giggling the whole way there.

Puck rolled his eyes, "First-timers," he helped them both in the truck and got in the driver's side, starting the truck.

"I'm cold," Kurt said.

"I'm hot," Jeff whined.

Their complaining soon turned to a drunken version of "Hot 'N Cold" by Katy Perry, which went on until they got back to Noah's. His mum was in New York with his sister for a vacation they left Puck out on when he asked to stay back. He helped them to his bed and laid them down, Jeff cuddling up to Kurt instantly.

Puck rolled his eyes, getting in beside Kurt and going to sleep. Tomorrow he was going to have to take care of their hangovers.

* * *

"Here," Puck gave them each a pill and they took it, both burrying themselves back under the covers.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Hiding isn't going to make it any better."

"Yes it will," Jeff mumbled.

Puck rolled his eyes and got on his computer, looking at a message Blaine wrote on Kurt's wall and growling.

**Blaine Anderson** I'm tired of apologizing. Answer my damn calls for once and stop acting like a bitch. I liked when we had sex, it was good. You were especially good because you're such an awesome people-pleaser in bed. But whatever. Answer my calls for once.

Puck sighed, looking at the comments and seeing what he wanted, smirking.

**Mercedes Jones:** Get off of my boy's wall before I cut you!

**Santana Lopez:** I'm kicking your ass Monday, Anderson!

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** I'm helping.

**Rachel Berry:** You shouldn't be taking this out on Blaine.

Puck looked at Rachel's comment, confused and typed his own in.

**Noah Puckerman:** What do you mean, Rachel?

**Mercedes Jones:** Yeah.

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt was too oblivious to see the bet!

**Mercedes Jones:** You knew?

**Rachel Berry:** Yes.

**Santana Lopez:** Berry, you better lock your door. I know where you live and I'm going to go all Lima Heights on your dads if they don't let me in.

About an hour later, a video was posted by Mercedes. It was Santana walking up a pathway and knocking on a door.

_Leroy answered the door, "Can I help you?"_

_"Where's Rachel?" Santana asked sweetly._

_"She's not taking visitors," Hirum said quickly._

_"I FRANKLY DON'T GIVE A DAMN! SHE HELPED HURT ONE OF THE SWEETEST BOYS OF ALL TIME AND IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN I'M GOING TO HIT SOMEONE!" Santana screamed._

_They quickly stepped aside and Mercedes followed with the camera._

_"C'mon," Santana told her, walking to Rachel's room and when she opened the door, Rachel screamed._

_"LISTEN HERE, I'M NOT GOING TO HIT YOU BECAUSE I'LL GO TO JUVIE! BUT YOU'RE A BITCH, BERRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULDN'T TELL KURT-" the rant eventually ended and Santana turned to the camera, "And that's how you scare a Berry!"_

**Noah Puckerman:** Thanks, Lopez.

**Santana Lopez:** Anytime, Puckerman.

* * *

Kurt was about to get in his car Monday with Jeff when he heard a horn honk. He looked up and saw Noah waving at him from his truck. He smiled and drug Jeff over, Jeff hopping in the truck bed and Kurt got in the passanger seat.

"He in there okay?" Puck asked, making sure Jeff was sitting down.

"Yeah," Kurt said and sighed, "I never got to thank you for taking care of Jeff and I," he said and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

Puck smiled happily, "You just made my day."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "So we're singing today?"

"I already ran it by Schuester," he said.

Kurt smiled, "Good."

* * *

Puck grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked to glee club together. When they got there, Jeff was already there talking to Mr. Schuester about joining. Mr. Schue nodded and Jeff smiled happily, sitting down by himself.

Santana walked in and smirked, "Boo!"

Rachel screamed.

"Santana," Mr. Schue shook his head no.

Santana rolled her eyes, walking and sitting down by Brittany.

"Alright, Puck and Kurt have a song they'd like to sing today," Mr. Schue said, "So, presenting their first duet together; Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel."

The music started and Kurt took the first solo, _"No I can't take one more step towards you. 'Cause all that's waiting is regret. And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? You lost the love I love the most."_

_"I learned to live half a life,"_ Puck sang as back up for Kurt, knowing he really wanted to sing this song at Blaine.

_"And now you want me one more time,"_ Kurt sang.

They started to sing together, _"And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leavin' scars. Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearin' love apart. You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul."_

Kurt continued sining while Puck hummed for him in the back, _"So don't come back for me, who do you think you are? It took so long to feel alive. I remember how to put the light back in my eyes. I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed."_

_"'Cause you broke all your promises,"_ Puck sang, _"And now you're back."_

_"You don't get to get me back,"_ Kurt sang, _"And who do you think you are? Runnin' round leavin' scars? Collecting your jar of hearts, tearin' love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul, so don't come back for me."_

_"Don't come back at all,"_ Puck sang, glaring at Blaine the whole time.

_"Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are?"_ They sang together, _"Who do you think you are?"_

Everyone clapped.

"That song was very fitting!" Santana said, getting up and slapping Blaine on the back of the head, "Ass."

"Santana! Guys, what is going on around here?" Mr. Schue demanded, "We have regionals in a month and the team is falling apart!"

"See, Mr. Schue, Blaine had a bet from the begginging about dating Kurt. It was how long it took him to steal his virginity. He never even liked Kurt. He was using him. And then Kurt lost his virginity and found out," Puck explained, "And now Blaine wants Kurt back and he can't have him because he's all mine now," he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, "That is...if he's ready."

"I...I think I am," Kurt whispered.

Puck smiled happily and leaned down, placing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and pulled away.

"Fireworks," Puck whispered.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, not a long chapter, next one will be extra long! Team Puckurt!**

* * *

**Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Four**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Blaine said, "When did we offically break up?"

"When I changed my Facebook status," Kurt said, not looking away from Puck as their faces were only a few inches away from eachother.

"Aw! This is so cute!" Mercedes said, "Puck, you hurt my boy like Blaine did, I'll cut you."

"I don't plan on it," Puck said, pecking Kurt's lips again.

"Alright, guys," Mr. Schue said, "Let's talk about regionals!"

* * *

"C'mon," Puck drug him out of the school building at the end of the day, "Is your dad home?"

"No but we have to take Jeff back home," Kurt said hesitantly.

Puck pointed across the parking lot, "I called Sebastian to take him on a date."

Kurt looked over and saw Jeff waving at them and getting in the car with Sebastian, "I don't trust him."

"I likes Jeff," Puck got in the car with Kurt and leaned over, capturing his lips again and holding the back of his neck.

Kurt smiled into the kiss, leaning back on the seats and Noah got on top of him, kissing at his neck.

Kurt felt fireworks. It was nothing like being with Blaine. He didn't know how he didn't see it. There was never any passion, it all felt fake. Now there was so much with Noah, it seemed like a fairy tale.

"God, you're amazing," Puck said, biting at his neck.

"So are you," Kurt smiled, his hand finding it's way to Puck's mohawk, running his fingers through the strip of hair on his head.

Puck pulled back and looked at him, "You're beautiful," he said, attacking Kurt's mouth again, brushing his tongue on Kurt's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Kurt let him in, arms wrapped around the back of his neck, letting Puck do what he wanted to him.

"Kurt, enjoy it. It can be good for you too," Puck said against his lips, "Stop trying to make me happy and do what feels good to you."

Kurt let out a sigh, kissing Puck again.

Puck strong arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, kissing him again.

"Mmm," Puck said, pulling away, "We can take this back to your place."

"We're not having sex yet, Noah," Kurt said, looking up at him with wide eyes, "After what Blaine did...I'm not ready."

"It's okay," Puck pecked his lips, "How about we enjoy the alone time and watch one of your shows and get our cuddle on?" he asked his new boyfriend.

"Good idea," Kurt said breathlessly.

* * *

"Whoa," Burt walked in where Kurt and Puck were cuddled up on Kurt's couch upstairs, "What's going on up here?"

"We're watching a movie?" Kurt asked, confused from Puck's arms around his waist.

"I mean...didn't you just break up with Blaine?" Burt asked, "I thought you weren't going to throw yourself around."

"I'm not," Kurt murmered, "Noah had to prove he was different than he was sophmore year. And he fought for me," he pecked his lips.

"You fought for him?" Burt demanded.

"I still am," Noah said, "Stupid Blaine. Dumped him after taking his virginity and then tries to get him back," he brushed Kurt's hair out of his eyes.

Kurt smiled at him, lying his head on Noah's shoulder.

"Well...if you guys are...happy," Burt rubbed the back of his neck, "Just don't hurt him, Puckerman. I have a shotgun."

"I won't, sir," Puck said, going back to the TV and wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist as Burt walked out.

Kurt looked up at him, "Promise?"

"Promise what?" Puck asked.

"Promise to never hurt me?" Kurt asked.

"Promise," Puck smiled.

Kurt held out his pinky and Puck laughed, linking their hands with his finger.

"Pinky swear," Puck swore, smiling at his boyfriend.

* * *

"Sweet duets and their constant flirting. God, Wes, it makes me sick. We should have never done that bet. It actually made me like Kurt, now I want him back," Blaine said into the phone.

Wes sighed,_ "True. Sebastian refuses to sing anymore solos because he's mad at what we did to Jeff."_

"They dating?" Blaine asked.

_"I think,"_ Wes sighed.

Blaine groaned, "And I'm guessing Nick is torn up as well?"

_"Yeah,"_ Wes said.

"This sucks," Blaine growled, "How did a weasel face and some guy get our boyfriends? Nick and I are richer than all of them!"

_"I don't think Kurt and Jeff are looking for money,"_ Wes sighed, _"I think they want someone to love them. They just want one of those fantasy love-stories. Probably with a charming guy fighting for them and the one that saves them and the happy ending-"_

"THAT'S IT!" Blaine said, "Wes, I have the perfect plan to get Kurt back! Tell Nick to meet me outside of McKinley!" he hurried out of the building, skipping his first period Spanish class.

* * *

"So all we need you to do is go to beat them up," Nick explained, "And then we swoop in and save them."

Azimio Adams looked at them confused, "So you're going to swoop in and save the two gay guys and be their heros?"

"And you'll get to help us bring Noah Puckerman down a peg," Blaine smirked, holding out the fifty he was paying him.

"Fine," Azimio said, snatching the money, "You're lucky I don't like him, rich boy."

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Five**

"It was amazing," Kurt said as he walked down the hallway with Jeff, "There was so much more passion with him than Blaine!"

"It sounds like it was hot," Jeff smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Here, we'll take a short cut to glee club."

"Can't we just walk all the way around?" Jeff asked, "What if there's football players?"

"Stop whining," Kurt said, "I'm dating a guy on the football team, they haven't messed with me in weeks."

Jeff sighed, holding onto Kurt's jacket tightly, "I wish Seb was here. He'd protect me."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Jeff, nothing is going to happen."

"Hey, ladies!" Azimio stepped in front of them.

Kurt glared at him, "Get out of our way, you ape."

Azimio pinned him on the wall, "That's no way to talk to your superiors, lady!"

"I'm not a woman, you idiot!" Kurt yelled at him.

Azimio raised his fist and Jeff pulled on his arm, only to get thrown to the groud against the bleachers, hitting his head.

"Ow," Jeff groaned, holding his head.

"You hurt him!" Kurt tried to get down, squirming.

"Jeff?" a voice asked as Jeff's vision went fuzzy and back to normal. He saw none other than-

"Nick?" Jeff asked, wide eyed.

"Jeff, are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Don't touch me," Jeff snapped, pushing his hand away, "Make another bet on seeing how long it would take us to get back together? Because it's _not_ happening!" he tried to stand up his vision got fuzzy again.

"Hey!" a voice snapped at Azimio, "Put him down!"

Kurt and Azimio both looked and saw Blaine standing there, glaring at Azimio.

Blaine pushed Azimio away and went to hit him.

"Kurt!" they all heard a voice yell.

They all turned and saw Puck running towards them, then he kneeled down beside Kurt.

"Are you alright?" Puck asked.

Kurt smiled at him, "Yeah, I am now."

"Hey, get your hands off of him before I call his boyfriend!" Puck yelled at Nick.

"Boyfriend?" Nick asked.

"Sebastian," Jeff said, going over and standing beside Puck and Kurt.

"What's going on out here?" Sue demanded, yelling.

"Azimio just tried to beat up Kurt and Jeff! And then these two morons had to get involved!" Puck yelled, "I could have taken care of it myself, Coach!"

Sue sighed and turned to Nick, "Do you even go here?"

"No, ma'am," Nick said quickly.

"Then get off of the property!" Sue yelled, "Billy Crystal, back to class! Azimio, Figgin's office!"

Azimio, Blaine, and Nick all went their seperate ways.

"Puckerman!" Sue yelled.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Nice job," Sue said, "Protect Porcelain with your life. Sterling," she walked over, "Let's get the nurse to check your head."

"M'kay," Jeff mumbled, following her.

Kurt tilted his head, confused.

"What?" Puck asked, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Why does she care so much about him?" Kurt asked, "Last week someone glanced at him sideways and she started screaming."

"Maybe they're related," Puck said.

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend in shock.

"What?" Puck asked, "They're both blonde!"

"Yes, and Rory and I both have brown hair. We're _so_ related," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, no need to get sarcastic, babe," Puck pecked his lips and then kissed him longer, "Have you ever been on a motorcycle?" he asked between kisses.

"Um, no," Kurt mumbled.

"Well, I'm fixing one up," Puck said, "You and I are going to go on the first ride tomorrow."

"Uh...my dad might not like that," Kurt said.

"I'll pick you up first thing like every morning," Puck said, "And we won't tell him until we're leaving."

"Wow, good plan," Kurt said sarcastic.

"There's that sarcasm again," Puck said, "I should start punishing you."

"Mmm," Kurt said, "Kissing me is such a good punishment. I should start being bad."

Puck laughed, kissing him and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Uh-oh," Kurt pulled away, looking at a red truck coming into the parking lot a parking.

Dave Karofsky got out of the truck and looked around.

"Damnit," Puck said, "That guy better not mess with you."

"He's changed," Kurt said.

Puck growled, going in for another kiss from his way-too-innocent boyfriend, "How can you not be a virgin and still be so innocent?" he growled into another passionate kiss, pinning him against the wall.

"I'm just...me," Kurt gasped between kisses as Puck moved to attacking his neck as they heard the door creak open.

"Oh! Um! Sorry!" Rachel said, "Mr. Schue sent me to look for you!"

"We're busy," Puck said.

"Noah!" Rachel snapped, "It's almost time for regionals! We need practice."

Puck sighed, pulling away from Kurt, "We never get solos anyways, we'll just be making noises behind you, Blaine, or Finn. Now, I need some private time with my boyfriend, so screw off!"

Rachel huffed, walking back into the building.

"C'mon," Puck said, grabbing Kurt's arm and dragging him to his truck and throwing Kurt against the seats, getting ontop of him and slamming the door behind him, "Lucky I have tinted windows, huh?"

Kurt smiled happily at him, playing with the hair on Puck's head.

Puck pressed his body against Kurt's kissing and biting at his neck again.

Kurt let out a moan, connecting their lips again.

Someone knocked on the window and they jumped up quickly.

Puck put the window down and saw Finn standing there, "What?"

"I need to talk to you gys about something," Finn said nervously.

"We're busy," Puck said, "I'll talk to you when we get back to Kurt's place," he put his window up and smirked at Kurt, "Now where were we?"

* * *

Burt Hummel sighed as he loudly walked into the house to indicate he was home. He _never_ wanted to walk in on Kurt and Puck or Finn and Rachel doing anything.

"Damn," he heard someone swear that didn't sound at all like Kurt.

"Ugh," he heard Kurt say and them shuffle around.

Burt sighed, "Everything okay in there, boys?"

"Fine!" Kurt said weakly, walking out smiling at him.

Burt rolled his eyes, "Kurt, fix your hair."

"Right," Kurt said, blushing as he went into the bathroom.

"I need to talk to you," Puck said, leaning on the counter, "Blaine is trying to steal Kurt back."

Burt looked up and sighed, "I'm not too good with love triangles, but my suggestion? Don't let him go. I don't want him back dating Blaine, he did some things that...I'll just never forgive that kid no matter what he does. Kurt on the other hand, he's too trusting."

"I know," Puck sighed, "I just don't know how to keep him with me."

"Be yourself," Burt explained, "He hates fake guys."

"And Blaine's a fake guy!" Puck said, "So he'd never go back with Blaine unless he did something...amazing," Puck trailed off, "Oh, no way did he do that!"

"What?" Burt asked.

"I'm thinking Nick and Blaine hired Azimio to stop Kurt and Jeff on their way to glee club yesterday!" Puck said, "He was trying to do the rescuing the princess thing! Damnit! 'Cause Azimio hasn't even been picking on them because of me and Kurt dating."

"I'm back!" Jeff skipped in.

"Have a good time at your aunt's?" Burt asked.

"Yep," Jeff smiled, sitting at the counter.

"Aunt?" Kurt walked in, "Jeff, who's your aunt?"

"Um," Jeff said nervously and sighed, "Sue."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry, I just had to do it:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Six**

"What?" Puck demanded, "Sue Sylvester is your aunt?"

"Si," Jeff answered in Spanish.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt and Puck demanded at the same time and turned to Burt, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Burt shrugged.

Jeff sighed.

"Is she evil?" Puck asked, "Does she have knives in her house?"

"Only to cut tomatos," Jeff said, confused, "You guys are weird, she's really nice," he got up and went to the guest room/his new room.

Kurt turned to Puck, "Well now I know why she cares about him so much."

* * *

"Ugh, Frankenteen is home," Puck said when he heard Finn stomping around downstairs as they made out.

"Now is not the time to mention my brother, Noah," Kurt told him between kisses.

"Is the door locked?" Puck asked.

"Why- Oh!" Kurt said in shock when Puck pulled his three layer shirt over his head quickly, "Those are designer!"

"They'll be fine," Puck said, kissing at his shoulders and chest.

Kurt looked at him in shock.

"What? No one's ever done this?" Puck asked.

"No," Kurt whispered and gasped at another touch, "Oh."

"So what? He asked if you guys could have sex and you just got naked, then jumped right in?" Puck asked.

"Basically," Kurt mumbled.

"Oh, baby, I have to show you the finer things in life," Puck smirked at him, pinning him against the pillows and kissing him, pushing his tongue in Kurt's mouth.

Kurt let out a gasp through his nose.

"He wasn't gentle," Puck said as he pulled away, "I can tell."

"You never asked if he was," Kurt sat up, "Talking about Blaine is turning me off, Puckerman."

"Now we can't have that, can we?" Puck smiled at him, "Alright, no more talking about the hobbit," he said, "Just tell me what feels good, alright?"

"What _I_ think feels good?" Kurt questioned, confused.

"Yeah," Puck looked at him, just as confused, "Why not?"

"Well...I-I'm supposed to do...what feels good to you. Not the other way around," Kurt mumbled.

"Who told you that?" Puck demanded.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered.

Puck sighed, "Blaine's a douche bag and I'm kicking his ass tomorrow. This is supposed to be good for the both of us. Don't move, don't try to make me happy. Today is about you, okay?"

Kurt blinked at him, "O...Okay," he froze up like Puck said.

"Good," Puck said, kissing at his neck and shoulders.

Kurt smiled at him.

"God, you're hot," Puck said, kissing down his chest.

Kurt let out a moan, holding Puck's hands, "We should...We should stop."

"Right," Puck said and smiled at him, pecking his lips and brushing his hair from his eyes, going to kiss him again until-

"Guys- UGH!" Finn said, covering his eyes.

Puck sighed, pulling away, "What do you want, Hudson? I'm kind of busy."

"I need to talk to you guys. You said that you'd talk to me at home," Finn said.

Kurt sighed, "Noah, can I please have my shirts back?"

"No," Puck looked him over up and down his chest.

Kurt rolled his eyes, leaning over him and grabbing his shirts, quickly putting all three of them back on and looking at Finn, "Well?"

"Blaine's up to something," Finn sat in the chair, "I heard him talking to some guy on the phone today. He said that he wanted to fight for Kurt and give him a fantasy love story where he rescues the princess."

"I'm _not_ a princess," Kurt growled.

"Well..." Puck started.

"Don't start," Kurt pushed him.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe Kurt could- dude, why does Kurt have tons of hickies all over his neck?" Finn demanded.

"Why do you think?" Puck retorted, "Dude, you'll never believe what Blaine said sex was about. You're helping me beat him up tomorrow."

* * *

Kurt got downstairs and sighed when he saw Jeff asleep on the couch while his dad was watching the football game. Carole was working the night-shift at the hospital, so she was no where to be found.

Kurt shook his head, grabbing the spare blanket off of the chair and draping it over Jeff, then turning the lamp off.

"What'd you do that for?" Burt asked.

Kurt gestured to Jeff, "He needs sleep."

"Right," Burt said, eyeing him, "What's on your neck?"

"Nothing," Kurt mumbled, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Please tell me those aren't hickies, Kurt," Burt groaned, "Do I need to have a talk with Puckerman?"

"No," Kurt whispered, "Dad, when Blaine and I...did that...he said I was only there to make _him_ happy."

"Kurt, you aren't some toy," Burt said, "Someone needs to have a talk with him.

"And...then Noah made me happy tonight," Kurt smiled, "Please don't yell at him, dad."

"He makes you happy," Burt sighed, "And you're eighteen, you can date who you want."

Kurt smiled at him, "Thanks, dad," and walked back upstairs to find Finn gone and Puck lying on the bed.

Kurt smirked, jumping ontop of him.

"Hey," Puck smiled playfully at him, "Guess what?"

"What?" Kurt asked.

Puck smiled, "Finn said I could stay the night tonight."

"So in other words you want to convince my dad that you should get to sleep in my bed?" Kurt smiled at him.

"Yes," Puck said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room and down the stairs, whispering so he didn't wake up Jeff, "Hey, Burt? Can I sleep in Kurt's bed tonight?"

Burt sighed, "Are you going to do anything?"

"No," they said at the same time.

"What I mean is..." Kurt sighed, "I'm not ready for that after what Blaine did. Noah promised to wait."

Burt sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this. Fine, go ahed. No funny business."

"I respect Kurt," Puck said, "I won't do that to him."

"Good," Burt smiled.

Puck smiled back and pulled Kurt up the steps, smiling at him.

Kurt sighed, "You don't have over night clothes."

"I'll sleep in my boxers and wear these clothes tomorrow with one of Finn's t-shirts," Puck shrugged, lying on the bed.

"You sleep without a shirt on?" Kurt squeaked.

"Yeah," Puck smiled at him.

"Oh," Kurt said, "I still sleep in pajamas," he laughed nervously.

"That's cute," Puck smiled at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, going into his bathroom and taking a deep breath. He _wasn't_ going to try anything, he knew that. But why was he so nervous? Kurt sighed, getting his pajama t-shirt on, then got his plaid blue pajama pants on and started his skin treatment.

* * *

Kurt walked out and sat on the bed nervously. Puck was lying there with just his boxers on.

Kurt climbed over him and laid down on the other side of the bed.

Puck grabbed his waist and pulled him close, kissing his neck where his porcelain skin was littered with hickies.

"Noah..." Kurt warned.

"Just kissing," Puck murmered into his neck.

Kurt smiled at him, turning on his other side and kissing him back.

* * *

"So what should we do tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

_"I give up,"_ Nick whined over the phone, _"Jeff hates me."_

Blaine sighed, "We can't give up now. We can't let them win!"

_"Dude, just screw off. I'm trying to move on and not be depressed for the rest of my life. You should consider doing the same,"_ Nick said and hung up.

Blaine rolled his eyes and smirked, dialing the number he knew would break a pair up, "Hey, Sebastian."

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe** is in a relationship with **Jeff Sterling.**

**Comments:**

**Sebastian Smythe:** PERMANENTLY, **BLAINE ANDERSON**!

**Blaine Anderson:** Whatever.

**Rachel Berry:** What's going on?

**Sebastian Smythe:** Blaine asked me to be his boyfriend when he knew I was dating Jeff!

**Jeff Sterling:** *_* you said no?

**Sebastian Smythe:** Yeah. I love you.

**Jeff Sterling:** :)

**Blaine Anderson:** He won't even say it back!

**Sebastian Smythe:** Screw off, Blaine. He's just nervous.

**Noah Puckerman:** Yeah, I haven't said it to Kurt yet.

**Rachel Berry:** Because you're afraid of commitment!

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm just not ready to say that yet.

**Blaine Anderson:** You said it to me in bed.

**Quinn Fabray:** Screw off, Blaine. You're an asshole.

**Blaine Anderson:** Whatever. I'll always be here, Kurt. I'll wait for you.

**Noah Puckerman:** You're going to have to wait a long time, Anderson!

**Kurt Hummel:** Ugh. Men.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Big Brother...Need I say more? I thought Cooper was a total ass for a while! So what shall I do? Well, Blaine needs some help trying to steal Kurt now doesn't he. And, per request, Puck going to Dalton Academy to get revenge.**

* * *

**Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Seven**

Noah Puckerman sighed as he looked up at the Hogwarts-like school, Dalton Academy. He probably shouldn't be here considering it would get him thrown back in juvie, but right now he didn't really care. He was pissed off and he was finally going to get his revenge.

He looked over at Finn and Mike and smirked, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Finn sighed, handing him the toilet paper, "How are you going to get it over the top?" he looked at the three-story building.

"The Puckzilla has a great arm," Puck smirked, taking the first role and throwing it, making it go right over the building and stay there.

"Awesome!" Finn said, throwing one as well.

Mike laughed, "Kurt's going to love this," he threw another one.

"What exactly are you three stooges doing?" a voice demanded.

They whipped around to see Blaine standing there.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Puck asked, pointing at him and having the toilet paper in his hand, then he put it behind his back innocently.

Blaine glared at them, "I'm coming to check on Nick. He's been really depressed since Jeff left him."

"He got what was coming to him, so did you," Puck crossed his arms.

"Look," Blaine said, snatching the bag of toilet paper away from Finn, "Puckerman, you're about a class under me. My _car_ costs more than your house and car put together. Kurt will eventually realize that I can support a family better than you can- Oh wait, he already knows that because you're too afraid to even commit. I, on the other hand, am ready for a family."

"I'm ready for a family!" Puck defended, "I can be a dad and a husband!"

"I'm sure that's what your dad said before he left," Blaine smirked.

"YOU LITTLE-" Puck was held back by Finn and Mike.

"Puck! Calm down!" Finn yelled.

Puck glared at Blaine walked away and picked up a role of toilet paper, throwing it at the back of his head.

"Childish, aren't you?" Blaine snorted, walking inside.

"I hate that guy," Puck muttered, yanking his arm out of their grips.

* * *

Puck knocked on the door and waited...then waited...then waited until Kurt finally came to the door.

"Hi, Noah," he kissed his cheek.

"Hey, sweetheart," Puck smirked, making Kurt blush.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, tilting his head.

Puck smirked, "It took me a while with everything that's going on, but...first ride?"

Kurt looked hesitant and then looked at his dad in the living room, "Dad, I'm going out with Noah!"

"Be back by nine!" Burt called, watching the game with Finn.

Puck smirked, grabbing Kurt's waist as they walked out.

Kurt smiled at him and Puck got on the bike.

"Well? Get on," Puck said.

Kurt got on and sat as far back as possible.

Puck sighed, grabbing his hands and putting them around his chest, putting a helmet on Kurt's head.

"Alright, watch the window," Puck said, starting the bike.

Kurt looked and saw his dad and Finn staring out the window in shock and saw Burt go to come outside, "Drive!" he squeaked when Puck went off at 80, clinging to him.

* * *

"It was awesome. That was the only world to describe it. The wind, the rush, the...everything. Being that close to Noah," Kurt breathed out at their lockers the next day, "My dad wasn't too happy though."

Jeff laughed and smiled at Sue as she walked passed, "Hey, Aunt Sue."

"Never gonna get used to that," Kurt shook his head, grabbing his books from his locker.

"Sterling! Porcelain! My office!" Sue yelled.

Jeff smirked as they walked in and sat down.

Kurt looked at the two folded up uniforms on the desk, "What are those?"

"Those are your new Cheerio uniforms," Sue said, "Go put them on."

"Okay!" Jeff said and went to put it on, but Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"What's the catch?" Kurt demanded.

Sue sighed, "Right now, the only reason you guys are safe is because Kurt has a badass boyfriend," she looked as Puck walked passed with the football players out the window, "And because everyone knows that Jeff's boyfriend is secretly a sadistic murderer."

"There's a rumour about that?" Jeff tilted his head.

"So this will get your status up a little bit," Sue said, "Kurt, you're captain now. Sand-bags will live. Jeff, you're co-captain. I'll tell Brittany the canon said so."

Jeff smiled happily, running into the bathroom that was in her office.

Kurt sighed, shaking his head and following him in to get dressed.

They had absolutley so problem getting dressed together. They were like brothers and they were roommates when they went to Dalton. So they were used to eachother now. Noah didn't get it and neither did Sebastian, but they did.

"This is tight on my butt," Jeff whined.

"That's the point," Kurt rolled his eyes, "Get used to it," he looked at his own sweat pants, "Oh...you have mine on," he snickered at the taller boy.

"Thank God," Jeff sad, getting the pants off and giving them to him while they switched and put them on, "Yes! I can breath."

Kurt rolled his eyes, putting the shirt on and so did Jeff and they looked in the mirror, "We're a walking sterotype."

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," Kurt whispered as they stood, their back turn to the crowd with the other Cheerios. He looked around Santana glared at him from beside him and made a cut-throat motion.

Kurt sighed, "She made us, Satan."

"I don't care," Santana growled, "Two _guys_ stole our spots. Oh, and you do realize that Puckerman is only trying to get in your pants, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "What does that have to do with this conversation-" but he had to stop because the music started and he and Jeff had to start singing.

_"Hot and dangerous, if you're one of us then role with us,"_ Kurt sang.

_"'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love, when we got our hot pants on and up,"_ Jeff sang.

_"And yes of course we does, we runnin' this town just like a club," _Santana sang as the other Cheerios danced.

_"And no you don't wanna mess with us, got Jesus on my necklace,"_ Brittany sang, spinning around.

Kurt sang, _"Got that glitter on my eyes. Stockings ripped all up the sides. Looking sick and sexified," _he smirked when he saw Puck looking at him, _"So let's go-o-o."_

_"Let's go!"_ all the Cheerios sang.

_"Tonight we're going hard-hard-ha-ha-ha-hard,"_ Jeff's eyes widened when he saw Sebastian walk in, wearing his Dalton uniform, _"Just like the world is ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ours. We're taring it apar-par-par-pa-pa-pa-part,"_ he tried to avoid Sebastian's gaze, _"You know we're superstars, we are who we are."_

_"We're dancing like were dumb-dumb-dum-dum-dum-dumb,"_ Kurt sang, dancing to the dance they all had to learn in one day perfectly, _"Our bodies going numb-numb-num-num-numb-nu-numb. We'll be forever y-y-young-y-y-young. You know we're superstars, we are who we are!"_ he tried to ignore Blaine watching him and focused on the dance and Noah.

_"DJ, turn it up,"_ Jeff sang, dancing, _"It's about damn time to live it up. I'm so sick of being so serious, it's making my brain delerious. I'm just talking truth, I'm tellin' you 'bout this shit we do. We're selling our clothes, sleepin' in cars, dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes hard."_

_"Got that glitter on my eyes,"_ Kurt smiled at Puck, _"Stockings ripped all up the sides,"_ his eyes widened when he saw his dad walk in and sit down, watching the performance. Sue must have called him, damn her. _"Looking sick and sexified,"_ he sang, avoiding his dad's eyes, _"So let's go-o-o."_

_"Let's go!"_ the Cheerios sang.

_"Tonight were goin' har-har-ha-ha-ha-hard,"_ Jeff smiled at Sebastian, _"Just like the world is ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ours. We're taring it apar-par-pa-pa-pa-part, you know we're superstars. We are who we are."_

_"We're dancing like were dumb-dumb-dum-dum-dum-dumb,"_ Kurt sang, _"Our bodies going numb-numb-num-num-numb-nu-numb. We'll be forever y-y-young-y-y-young. You know we're superstars, we are who we are!"_ he looked at Noah.

The song ended early because Sue didn't have the time to do a whole song while the school was getting "fumigated."

Everyone clapped and Jeff smiled at Kurt, running over to Sebastian.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Jeff asked his new boyfriend.

Sebastian smiled at him, "Puck told me you were performing today. I definatley wasn't expecting to see that."

"Did you like it, though?" Jeff asked, biting lip.

"I loved it," Sebastian pecked his lips.

It was simple peck. But it felt full of love and acceptance. It was Jeff's first kiss. He would never let Nick kiss him, and now he was glad that he didn't.

"Wanna come over?" Jeff tilted his head.

Sebastian sighed, "Jeff...I really want to. But I'm afraid your aunt will hate me."

"Not there, silly," Jeff smiled, "I'm staying at the Hummels' house."

"Even better," Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Kurt doesn't trust me."

Jeff shrugged, "He'll be busy with Puck. He's going to his house for the weekend."

"Papa Hummel agreed to let him do that?" Sebastian asked.

Jeff nodded, "He trusts Puckerman...well, beside his motorcycle. He always makes him wear a helmet."

"I absolutley _love_ your uniform," Sebastian smiled at him, "You can come to my house."

Jeff blushed and took his hand, "Just let me tell Burt I'm coming over," he said and walked over to where Burt was talking to Sue, "Burt? Can I go to Sebastian's house?"

Burt sighed, "I already let Kurt go to Puckerman's, what does it matter? Go ahed."

Jeff squeaked, "Thanks!" and drug Sebastian off.

* * *

"This is going to be the best weekend of your life, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Puck smirked, grabbing his hand and walking out of McKinley High.

Kurt smiled, "So what did you think?"

"I certainly wasn't expecting you to look _that_ hot in the uniform," Puck said, "But _damn_. It was awesome."

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Question: What is your all time favorite Kurt Hummel (solo) song?**

* * *

**Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Eight**

"I think I like this look the best," Puck smiled as they walked across the parking lot, "Cheerleader Kurt is sexy."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You're such a boy."

Puck smiled, pecking his lips.

"KURT!" Someone called.

They turned around and Kurt sighed. Blaine was running over to them.

"What?" Kurt demanded.

Blaine sighed, "Look, I know you're mad at me. But I know you have a celebrity-crush because I paid attention to some of the things you said."

"_Some_," Puck repeated.

Blaine glared at him, "You know that brother I never talked about? Well, I'd like you to meet Cooper Anderson!" he smiled.

"Cooper Anderson?" Kurt echoed, "The guy from the free credit rating dot com commercials?"

Puck sighed, annoyed, "Kurt? I thought we were going to my house."

"Noah, this is a once in a life time opertunity," Kurt gave him his begging eyes, "Please?"

Puck sighed, "Fine," and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, much to Blaine's annoyence. _He_ used to be able to do that whenever he wanted.

"C'mon," Blaine said happily, "He's waiting by the front entrance," he led them there and Cooper Anderson was standing there.

"Oh my God, I thought you were lying," Kurt smiled at Blaine.

Blaine smiled, "Hey, Coop! Can you give Kurt an autograph for me?"

Cooper smiled, "Sure, squirt," and gave Kurt a picture of him with his signature on it.

"Wow," Kurt said, "Thanks."

Cooper smiled charmingly, "Just thank me by being my bro's friend. He has, like, none."

Kurt smiled at him and Puck wrapped his arm tighter.

"And what can I do for this one?" Cooper asked, looking at Puck.

Puck glared at him, "Nothing."

"Yeah, that's Kurt's boyfriend," Blaine bumped Cooper.

"Well it was really, really, awesome meeting you," Kurt smiled, "But the way Noah is squeezing my waist is indicating he wants to go and will _stop_ before he gives me bruises," he said pleasently.

"You already have one," Blaine laughed, looking at Kurt's neck.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Bye, Blaine. Bye, Cooper."

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine smiled as they walked away and sighed.

"That the guy?" Cooper asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah. I miss him. I can't believe that bet actually made me fall in love with him. But I actually felt like it was real for so long, Coop. I want him back."

"Well, you just let him meet his idol-"

"You _aren't_ his idol. That's Lady Gaga. You are just a guy that he thinks is hot," Blaine crossed his arms, "But he_ obviously_ likes Puckerman more."

"What are you going to do?" Cooper asked.

Blaine sighed, "I don't know yet. I could sing _Teenage Dream_. That's the song I sang when he fell in love with me at Dalton. If I could just get him away from Puckerman..."

"I think I know a way," Cooper smirked.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Cooper laughed, "We get him put back in juvie."

Blaine smirked at him, "That is exactly why we're friends, Coop."

* * *

"You're sure that your mom and Sarah are out of town?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Puck said, "Let's stop and get something sweet, eh?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Butterscotch pie again, Noah?

"Yes, my dear boyfriend," Puck smiled, parking the truck and running around and getting Kurt's door, "I got it, I got it," he said.

Kurt blushed, "Thanks, Noah," he smiled at him.

"God, how can you be so innocent?" Puck asked, "It's freaking adorable."

Kurt winced.

"What?" Puck asked, "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah...just...Blaine said that once. I'm sorry," Kurt rubbed his hand down his face, "I shouldn't be thinking about anything he did or anything he said. I'm over him, I promise."

After Puck bought him pie, they were heading back to the Puckerman place for the weekend. Kurt was so happy to be finally getting some alone time with his boyfriend after a really long school week. He was also happy that Spring Break was coming up and they'd get more time together. Or at least...he hoped. Burt had been getting annoyed with all the time he was spending with Puck latley and not his other friends. He seriously pulled a Charlie Swan moment on him.

_"I just think you shouldn't spend all your time with Puckerman. Maybe spend some time with your brother or that Rachel girl."_

Total. Eclipse. Moment. He should really stop watching those movies with Rachel and Mercedes...

Puck parked the car and Kurt got out before he could get the door and Puck sighed.

"I'm trying to be the gentleman here," Puck said.

"I'm a guy too, Noah!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

Puck laughed, "Oh, I know," he bumped him playfully.

Kurt sighed.

Puck pulled him into a hug, smiling down at him, "I love you, you know that right? I just don't want to scare you off. I'm afraid if I show how much I love you it'll be like Blaine and you'll be freaked out and leave."

"I won't," Kurt mumbled into his chest, "I love you too."

* * *

"This is fun," Puck forced out, arm around Kurt's shoulders as they sat on the couch, watching a movie.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled at him.

"Can I tell you something?" Puck asked, "A secret?"

Kurt held his hand, "Sure."

"I think your dad is really awesome," Puck said, "I would like my dad to have been like that."

Kurt laughed, "Oh, he's far from awesome. Overly protective at best."

"Aw, you know you love him," Puck said, playing with Kurt's hair, "Now you have to tell me a secret. I know you have one."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm _so_ not telling anyone that."

Puck kissed him, "How about now?"

Kurt snorted.

Puck grabbed the back of his neck, coaxing him onto his back on the couch and getting on top of him and kissing his neck, "Now?"

"No," Kurt said, smiling into another kiss.

Puck ran his hand down Kurt's thigh, "Now?"

Kurt let out a gasp.

Puck nipped at his neck, "Now?"

"If I tell you it'll really turn me off," Kurt said against his lips.

"You're turned on?" Puck smirked, "I didn't notice," he said sarcastically.

"Oh my God, just kiss me," Kurt said, begging for contact.

"Wanna go to my room?" Puck asked.

Kurt gulped, "Sure," he squeaked and got up, being led by Puck.

Puck smiled, "Just let me lead," he smirked, "Just like dancing," he laid Kurt down on the blue bed, smiling at Kurt the whole time, kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt.

Kurt tensed.

"You're okay," Puck said, "Let me take care of you."

Kurt smiled at him, "I'm fine."

"Yeah," Puck smiled, putting a hand on his waist once his shirt was off, "Can I?"

"Um...I-I...yeah," Kurt stuttered.

Puck quickly unbuttoned the two buttons and pulled his skinny jeans off, making his hands rest on Kurt's thighs a little longer than neccasary.

Kurt pulled his t-shirt off and his eyes widened upon seeing Puck's tan skin, "I'm really pale compared to you."

"It's still hot," Puck smiled, putting his waist against Kurt's, "Can we please do this tonight?"

Kurt gulped, "Sure."

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Nine**

Kurt woke up the next morning and looking around, forgetting where he was for a second. Then he looked up and saw that Puck had his arm around his shoulders and was snoring loudly.

Kurt knew with the way he was snoring that he wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon.

_Oh my God,_ Kurt thought, _We actually did it...oh my God, I don't feel like hell like the morning after with Blaine..._

"Hey," a voice said, breaking him out of his train of thought.

Kurt looked up and saw Puck was awake, "Hi."

"You were freakin' awesome," Puck laughed.

"So were you," Kurt said, "I'm actually _not_ sore. You were really gentle."

"I told you it would be okay," Puck smiled at him and laughed, "God, you're so hot," he kissed him.

"What are you going to tell your mom?" Kurt asked, looking up at him.

"Uh...I didn't plan on it," Puck said, looking at him.

Kurt sat up, "Why not?"

"'Cause," Puck shrugged, "She doesn't need to know."

Kurt sighed, "But Noah-"

"Just drop it, okay?" Puck yelled and Kurt looked at him in shock. Noah _never_ yelled at him.

Kurt gulped, "Fine," and grabbed his boxers from where they were thrown on the floor and quickly put them on and found his jeans and his shirts.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked.

"I just need some air," Kurt muttered, getting his boots on and grabbing his jacket, walking outside and taking a deep breath. Blaine _loved_ to yell at him and bring him down about every little thing. He didn't see why Noah was yelling at him! All he wanted him to do was tell his mom. Then he remembered how hard it was to tell his dad. But...his dad accepted him. Why wouldn't Noah's mom? She seemed nice enough. Aside from the horror movies he said she watched, those freaked Kurt out.

"You okay?" a voice said from behind him.

Kurt whipped around and saw Puck standing there and sighed, "You scared me."

"Sorry," Puck said, pulling Kurt into a hug and burrying his face in his hair, "For yelling and for everything. I'll tell her eventually, I promise."

"It's alright," Kurt mumbled, "I'll make you some waffles," he said and walked inside.

"Yes!" Puck said happily.

* * *

"So," Sebastian smiled down at Jeff as his boyfriend had just woken up, playing with the hem on his t-shirt, "What do you want to do today?"

"I wanna lay here with you and cuddle," Jeff murmered, "I'm just really tired. I had to help my aunt polish _all_ her trophies because she fired her made. _All_ her trophies, Seb."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, playing with Jeff's curl that went over his eyes and leaned down, kissing him.

Sebastian's Facebook email went off and he sighed, it indicated that he got a message.

**Dave Karofsky:** I need your help.

**Sebastian Smythe:** With what?

**Dave Karofsky:** I need a song selection so I can join William McKinley High's glee club, New Directions.

**Sebastian:** Alright. I'm with Jeff right now. Talk to you after.

He hung up his phone and put it on the table beside his bed.

"Who was that?" Jeff asked.

"Nobody," Sebastian said, waving his hand, "How about we get to the making out?"

Jeff smiled, "Okay," and leaned up so he was straddling Sebastian's hips, leaning into Sebastian's touch when he put a hand on the side of his face.

"Mmm," Sebastian hummed happily, kissing Jeff's neck.

Jeff ran his hands through Sebastian's hair, smiling into another desprate kiss.

"I love you so much right now," Sebastian between kisses.

Jeff froze, "Y-You do?"

"Of course," Sebastian said, smiling when Jeff's cheeks turned bright red.

"I love you too," Jeff hugged his neck tightly.

Sebastian kissed him hard on the lips and Jeff got a text.

"Who's that?" Sebastian asked.

"Ugh, it's Kade," Jeff muttered.

"Kade who?" Sebastian asked supiciously.

Jeff sighed, "Alright...before you and I were dating...I went to this party and got super-drunk and we made out. Puck pulled him off of me because he was taking advantage of a drunk kid. Now he keeps wanting to meet up with me."

Sebastian smirked, taking his phone and hitting call.

"What are you doing?" Jeff demanded.

Sebastian smiled as Kade answered.

_"Jeff?"_ Kade asked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "No, this is Sebastian Smythe, his freaking boyfriend."

_"Uh...I hate to break it to you, but we made out and I think Jeff should be my valentine if you know what I mean,"_ he could hear the smirk in Kade's voice.

"Um, hell no," Sebastian growled, "Jeff is mine and he always will be. So screw off and don't text him again or I'll find you and you won't like it at all," he snapped the phone shut, "Now where were we?"

* * *

Monday morning came quickly and Jeff walked into school wearing his Cheerios uniform, meeting Kurt at his locker.

"Where's your uniform?" Jeff asked.

Kurt sighed, "I feel like a girl, Jeff."

"Why?" Jeff tilted his head.

"I'm a Cheerio," Kurt said, "There's nothing wrong with that, but Puck seriously treats me like a girl. He opens doors for me and...I know it's charming and all but-"

"I get it," Jeff said, "Did you return your uniform yet?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled, linking their arms, "You know me so well."

"STERLING! MY OFFICE!" Sue yelled.

"Have to go," Jeff smiled at Kurt, "Bye!" and sprinted into the office.

Jeff sat down on the red chair and looked up at Sue, "What's up, Aunt Sue?"

"It's the anniversary of the first year glee club was opened," Sue said, "And, as I am with child, I never want my child to have to put up with that."

"With glee club?" Jeff asked, "Aunt Sue, I love glee club."

"Too bad," Sue said, "You're my new mole. And today we're going to start to destroy the glee club."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Now do you really think little Jeffy will have the heart to do that? Or will he listen to his aunt?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just so you know before this I LOVE SANTANA! I just needed someone to be a bitch and...she was my first option. I'll give her redemption, I promise!**

* * *

**Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Ten**

Jeff walked into glee club, depressed as ever. How could Sue want him to do this? He couldn't do this to his friends! That would be like stooping to Blaine's level! Or the Warblers! They were all horrible people! He sat down nervously. He had to tell them! He couldn't do this! He was on the verge of a panic attack all day! Whenever someone brought up glee club, he winced. Like, literally, winced.

"Everyone," Mr. Schue walked in the room, "I have a surprise for you all. Introducing the newest member of glee club, Sebastian Smythe!"

"Seb!" Jeff squeaked as he walked into the room and hugged him, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stand to look at the Warblers' puke faces any longer," Sebastian said childishly, "So I exchanged it and decided I would rather look at your face all day!"

Blaine groaned, "Another disgustingly loving couple," he eyed Kurt who was sitting on Puck's lap, playing with his mohawk and rolled his eyes, sighing.

"I can think of something that is _just_ disgusting," Sebastian smirked at Blaine.

Blaine glared at him, "Go back to Scandals and find something else to do. Don't prey on poor, innocent, Jeff."

"I could say the same about what you did to Kurt," Sebastian snapped.

Kurt looked up from Puck.

"Alright!" Santana snapped, getting up, "Sebastian, Jeff, sit! I gots a few words to say to gay-face!"

Kurt looked at her confused.

"That," she pointed to Puck, "Is my man! And I suggest you get your _faggy_ paws off of him before I ends you!" she yelled.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled.

"What?" Santana demanded, yelling at her as well.

"That's mean!" Brittany ran down and hugged Kurt, "It's okay, dolphin."

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked, "Can I be excused?"

"Yeah, Kurt," Mr. Schue said, glaring at Santana.

Kurt rushed out of the room quickly, grabbing his bag on the way and wiping his eyes.

"You're a coldhearted bitch!" Puck yelled, "You came out, we don't have sex anymore! Get the fuck over it and don't talk to Kurt like that again!" he yelled at her.

"Make me, Puckerman!" Santana yelled.

Brittany glared at her.

"Go away, Santana!" Jeff said.

"Oh my God!" Santana said, "The _innocent_ bitch is talking now!"

"SANTANA!" Will yelled.

Santana glared at him, "What?"

"FIGGIN'S OFFICE! NOW!" Will yelled.

* * *

"I hate her," Kurt mumbled into Puck's shoulder sat they sat on the boys' bathroom floor, "And this floor smells bad. That's why I use the girls' bathroom. I want to go home. She's an evil satanic bitch."

"I know," Puck rubbed his back, "I don't know why she even came out...then she used that word. It really hurt Britt, I could tell."

"Can we go home?" Kurt asked, "Back to my place? My dad is at the garage. I just want to be close to you right now. And not on the bathroom floor."

"Let's go," Puck smiled at him.

* * *

"Santana blew up on Kurt today," Jeff reported, "Everyone is really tense. Like one more push and the group will shatter. Oh, don't push Sebastian though. I love him. Santana's mean, she called me an innocent bitch-"

"I value your opinion," Sue cut him off, "But I don't want to hear it right now," she held up her hand, "Now, what would be a way to push them?"

Jeff sat there.

"Well?" Sue demanded.

"You said you didn't want to hear my opinion," Jeff said.

Sue groaned, "You're a male-version of Brittany Pierce! Kurt quit, you're the new captain. Man up!"

Jeff took a deep breath, "I think you're right, Aunt Sue. I-I don't want to upset you because...my parents kind of hate me and you're the only family I have left. But I...I can't be your mole," Jeff got up and walked out.

Sebastian smiled from outside the office, "I am so proud of you."

Jeff nodded stiffly, "I just...she was my favorite and only family," he mumbled, "When I asked if I could transfer schools...you know what my mom and dad said?"

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, my mom slurred out 'Go where ever the fuck you want because I don't care'," he took a deep breath as they stopped at his locker, "Then my dad hit me a few times and shoved me out of the house," he whispered, putting his forehead on Sebastian's.

"Um..." Sebastian said nervously.

"They did _what_?" Sue demanded.

Jeff whipped around, "Aunt Sue..."

"You don't have to stay with the Hummels anymore," she said.

"Aunt Sue," Jeff whispered, teary eyed, "I...you can't make me go back! They hurt me!" he whimpered out, "Seb-"

"You're staying with me," Sue crossed her arms, "It doesn't matter if you like it or not."

"I like it!" Jeff hugged her, "Seb, we have to go get my stuff," he drug him down the hallway.

"WHIPPED!" Sue called at Sebastian.

* * *

"I don't know about Rachel, I mean she's obviously..." Kurt was going on about something. Puck wasn't listening, he felt bad for it, but his boyfriend could really go on about some things!

He looked around and as they walked down the hallway, glaring at anyone who looked at Kurt.

Puck saw something he didn't like suddenly. Blaine was checking out Kurt's ass as they walked by him.

Puck pinned him up against the lockers, "Stop your leering, Anderson!"

"Make me, Puckerman!" Blaine sneered, "I can do what I want!"

Puck took a swing at him and Figgins rushed out just as his fist connected with Blaine's face.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN! MY OFFICE!" Figgins yelled.

Kurt huffed as Puck walked into the office and glared at Blaine, walking away.

* * *

"So?" Kurt asked as he came out of the office.

"I was on parole already," Puck sighed, "I have three days back at juvie. Three days only, I promise. As long as I don't screw up."

"Please don't," Kurt groaned, "Noah, I'm not going to survive this place three days without you."

"Ugh, there's my ride," he glared as the lady walked down the hallway, "I have to go," he grabbed the sides of Kurt's face, kissing him hard on the lips, "Don't let Anderson get you. You're my boyfriend, okay?" he kissed him again, "I love you. Three days, I promise!" he yelled as he was drug away.

Kurt sighed as he saw Azimio coming towards him with a slushie, "Damnit."

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Eleven**

"It's okay," Mercedes rubbed his shoulder as she helped him clean up the slushie.

"Damnit!" Kurt said again, "Why can't they just leave me alone? As soon as Noah is gone they just decide to freak out that I'm gay again and-and...'Cedes, I know I've been spending a lot of time with Noah and Jeff...I'm sorry. I should talk with you more," he turned from pissed off to apologetic in a five second time period. Maybe he was bipolar.

"It's okay," Mercedes said, "I've been kind of busy with Sam anyways. We need to hang out more. It's our senior year. It's supposed to be magical."

"Yeah," Kurt snorted, "Mine's been full of broken hearts. My boyfriend used me, Jeff's dad abused him, and- ugh."

"You did gain a badass boyfriend," Mercedes laughed.

"True," Kurt bumped her, "Want to go to Breadstix after school?"

"I'd like that," Mercedes said, linking their arms as they exited the girls' bathroom.

* * *

"This is your room," Sue said, looking at Jeff carrying three boxes and sighed, "Here let me help you," she took a couple of them and sat them on the bed, "What are in these? They're heavy!"

"All his clothes!" Sebastian said as he came in, laughing.

Sue rolled her eyes, "You're lucky I don't hate you. I had to move trophies out of here...and buy another bed."

"It's a futon," Sebastian corrected.

"Don't start with me, preppie," Sue snapped.

Sebastian sighed, "I'll go get the rest of the boxes."

Sue watched as he left, "Don't let go of that one. He's totally whipped," she said as she walked out.

Jeff smiled as Sebastian came back in and shut the door behind him. He moved the boxes, knowing what was coming next-

Sebastian slammed him on the cot, kissing and sucking at his neck, hands reaching down and groping Jeff's ass, "I love you."

Jeff smiled at him, "Love you too," he said, connecting their lips again until his phone went off.

**Kurt Hummel:** Puck went to juvie:( He saw Blaine checking me out and flipped shit.

Jeff sighed, "Puck's back in juvie because he punched Blaine."

"Why did he do that?" Sebastian asked curiously, lying down beside him.

"He was checking out Kurt," Jeff rolled his eyes, "I swear that guy is more protective than you," he said, texting Kurt back.

**Jeff Sterling:** That sucks:( I would invite you over but it would be awkward. I'm staying with Aunt Sue.

**Kurt Hummel:** Still not used to it!:)

Jeff rolled his eyes, putting his phone down and cuddling up to Sebastian, "Can we unpack later? I'm _so_ tired," he groaned.

"Long day at practice?" Sebastian asked.

Jeff nodded, "She made me do a bunch of backflips. I got dizzy."

"Aw," Sebastian smiled, putting a hand on the side of his face gently, "Well you go to sleep. I'll watch some YouTube on my phone with my headphones," he said, pecking Jeff's lips.

"I. Hate. This," Kurt growled as he walked into glee club, sitting down by himself away from everyone else. Him and Mercedes had nothing to talk about at Breadstix so they stayed in awkward silence before they went their separate ways. He realized he hardly had any friends aside from Jeff since he spent the majority of his time with Noah. Maybe his dad was right...

"Hey, man," Jeff sat down beside him in his Cheerios uniform with Sebastian.

"How's living with Sue?" Kurt asked.

"Jeff lives with Sue?" Finn demanded loudly.

"What?" Rachel demanded, "He's a spy for her!" she accused instantly.

"I was...for like a day," Jeff shrugged, "Then I quit."

"Wait," Mr. Schue said, "Jeff, why are you living with Sue and not your parents?"

Jeff ducked his head, "My parents kicked me out," he shrugged, "So I went to stay with my aunt."

"Wait...so are you staying with your aunt or are you staying with Sue?" Finn asked.

Jeff and Kurt rolled their eyes.

"Allow me to explain slowly," Sebastain stood up, "Jeff's dad...hit him," he made a fist, "Then Jeff ran to his Aunt Sue," he made a running motion, "After staying with the Hummels," he pointed to Kurt and Finn, "Then...the whole story was revealed!" he made a motion, "And Jeff's mom likes to drink," he made a motion, "And his dad is abusive."

"So...Sue's your aunt?" Finn asked.

"Finally he gets it!" Kurt burst out, "How are you graduating, Finn?"

"Alright," Mr. Schue said, "I believe Santana has something to say today."

Santana sighed, standing up, "Kurt, I'm sorry for yesterday. I overreacted," she shook her head, "And Britt, I only have eyes for you."

Brittany smiled, getting up and hugging her.

"Kurt?" Santana asked, "Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah," Kurt mumbled, "You neglected to apologize to someone though," he glanced at Jeff who was in Sebastian's lap.

"Oh," Santana said quickly, "Jeff, I'm sorry I called you an innocent bitch. I'll just stick with innocent from now on," she nodded.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "I make out with Sebastian on a daily basis, I'm not that innocent."

The whole glee club looked at them wide-eyed.

"That's hot," Brittany said.

"STERLING!" a voice yelled.

Jeff groaned, burrying his face in Sebastian's chest.

"Really?" Sue demanded walking in with one of Jeff's neon pink socks holding it with a stick.

"Aunt Sue!" Jeff ran over and snatched the sock.

"I go in your room and it was a mess!" Sue yelled.

"No it wasn't!" Jeff defended himself.

Sue yanked the sock out of his hands, "This was on the floor!"

"Was that the only thing on the floor?" Jeff demanded, hands on his hips.

"Yes," Sue said, looking at the sock, "Is this a kid's sock? What size is this?"

"Socks don't have sizes," Jeff mumbled, grabbing the sock and putting it in his bag.

"Why was it pink?" Finn asked.

"I think they're hot," Sebastian smiled and Jeff sat back in his lap.

Sue closed her eyes and shook her head, "Kurt, my office."

"I'm not being your new mole," Kurt said simply.

Sue sighed, "Anyone else want to be a mole?"

Silence.

"Can I have your setlist for regionals?" Sue asked.

"No, Sue," Mr. Schue sighed, "I thought you gave up on this. You have a child to raise and then there's that one in your stomach," he joked.

"I am _not_ a child," Jeff growled.

Kurt groaned. This was going to be the longest three days of his whole life. He just hoped that Noah didn't get more time...

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Twelve**

It had been two days. Kurt did _not_ want to get up out of his bed. Yesterday, after school, the football team decided it would be a great idea to hang him on a coat hook in the locker room so he couldn't get down and hit him in the stomach...repeatedly.

He was _so_ happy someone found him. But it wasn't who you'd expect to find him.

_"Anyone else in here? Beiste said we gotta lock up for the night!" a voice called._

_"Dave!" Kurt called in relief. Someone finally came! Maybe he __**was**__ lucky for once._

_"Kurt?" Dave demanded, walking over, "Shit, Kurt," he grabbed him down quickly, "Are you okay?" he looked down at the smaller boy._

_"Y-Yeah," Kurt forced out, "Just my stomach. They got a few good hits in there. But nothing I haven't had before," he lied, "See you in French tomorrow," he said quickly and ran out of the room._

Now he really didn't want to get out of bed. He'd been slushied seven consecutive times in two days, been shoved more time than he can count, and been beat up by the football team twice.

When his alarm went off, he let out a whimper/groan thing. He didn't want to go at all! He just wanted his protective boyfriend back!

"Kurt?" a voice asked.

"Look, if you're a robber, you can take anything just give me an excuse not to go back," Kurt whimpered.

"Kurt!" the voice said and got on his other side.

"Noah," Kurt gasped, hugging him, "You'll never realize how needed you are at McKinley. Ever," he kissed him desperately.

Puck smiled into another kiss, "I'm never going to juvie again," he said between kisses, "I missed you too much," he pushed Kurt gently onto the bed and went to kiss him more but Kurt winced and Puck stopped, "What the hell happened?"

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Why did you wince?" Puck demanded, "I know I'm being as gentle as possible so it isn't me...take your shirt off."

"Wh-What?" Kurt choked out.

Puck sighed, pulling the pajama top off of him and he got really, really, angry at seeing his boyfriend. His pale skin had a huge bruise on his stomach and there was bruises on both his arms.

"FINN!" Puck yelled loudly.

"Dude, I'm getting ready for school-" Finn ran up, tooth brush in his mouth, "What...Kurt..."

"Where the hell were you?" Puck demanded.

"Well, they were talking about beating him up but I didn't think they meant it!" Finn said.

"YOU KNEW?" Puck yelled.

"Hey!" Burt ran up, "What's going on here- Kurt," he gasped.

Kurt sighed, "It's not a big deal guys," he rolled back over and hid himself under the covers as the three guys that cared about him yelled.

"This punk decided that when he heard the team talk about beating Kurt up that he wouldn't tell him," Puck yelled, "He thought they were joking!"

"Finn?" Burt demanded.

"They were laughing," Finn said nervously, "Burt, I swore they were joking."

Burt sighed and shook his head, "Finn, get to school," he turned to Puck, "I would say the same about you but you'll end up cutting to check on him all day," he sat down on the edge of Kurt's bed, "You wanna tell me who did it?"

"Yeah," Kurt mumbled and got up, hugging his dad and burying his face in his shirt, "The _entire_ football team, daddy. Every single one beside Finn, Dave, and Noah," he whimpered, "They took turns hitting me in the stomach twice each time," he mumbled.

"I'm going to kill somebody," Puck gritted his teeth.

"You aren't killing anyone because then you'll go to real jail and we'll have to have sex in one of those trailer things behind the prison!" Kurt snapped and then glanced at his dad nervously.

Burt just sighed and shook his head, "Get back in bed and lay down. You aren't going to school today. I need to go to the shop and Carole won't be hope until four. Puck, you wanna stay with him?"

"Of course," Puck smiled.

"No funny business," Burt said as he walked out.

"Damn," Puck groaned, "I'm fine with just cuddling you though," he smiled, jumping into Kurt's bed and pulling him close, more gentle than usual, "You'll be healed up in no time."

"This is the only day I'm staying home though," Kurt said, "I can't let Rachel and Blaine get all the songs."

Puck laughed, "I'm sure Sebastian will pry a few from Blaine's hairy hands."

"Did you just say Blaine had hairy hands?" Kurt asked, laughing.

"Yes, I did," Puck said, "Shit, I forgot that whole 'skipping breakfast is suicide' thing. Want me to help you downstairs? You can't want to stay up here all day."

"Fine," Kurt mumbled and Puck helped him up, being extra careful of the bruises.

They went downstairs and Kurt gingerly sat down on the couch, wincing and Puck went in the kitchen.

"Sweetheart?" Puck called from the kitchen, "What's all this stuff in your freezer?"

"It's the good taco stuff for Finn," Kurt called, changing through the channels, "It's not cooked yet, so don't eat it! He wanted tacos tonight."

"It's written in another language!" Puck called back.

"I know, Noah," Kurt rolled his eyes.

Puck sighed, bringing him in a bowl of his Special K, "Here. I'm gonna try this shit too. It looks like cardboard though."

"It's good," Kurt smiled at him.

The next thing they knew, their bowls of cereal were abandoned on the coffee tables and they were kissing each other desperately.

"I missed you," Puck said as he kissed along his boyfriend's jaw, "I missed you so much. I didn't get any waffles in juvie at all. I wanted to come home and have sex off the walls with you but then you got hurt and-"

Kurt got him quiet with another kiss, "Stop rambling."

"Whatever you say, princess," Puck said, kissing him again, "So...where was everyone else when they were kicking the crap out of you?"

"They were in glee club. Artie was going to wheel himself all the way down to the locker room to get his bag. So I offered to go and get it for him. I tried to get in there and be sneaky about it, but I went to Artie's locker and Azimio came up and grabbed me by the back of the neck-"

"That explains the bruises back there," Puck rubbed them gently.

"-and he used the back of my shirt and hung me there and called the others in. They started hitting me over and over again," Kurt whispered.

"What about the bruises on your arm?" Puck asked, rubbing his arm.

"Locker slams every period for two days," Kurt mumbled, "Noah, you don't need to-"

"I am," Noah growled, "I'm going to tell Beiste and she'll run them for weeks until they puke," he smirked

"You're going to tattle?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Well, I would kill them. But I can't go back to prison it seems," Puck sighed, "Not as long as you're around," he squeezed him tighter.

Kurt smiled at him, "You'd be willing to not kick someone's ass for me? Damn, I must be special."

"Definitely special," Puck said.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**GAH! Don't kill me for hurting Kurtie! It had to be done. Well...it didn't have to. But I needed a plot so it...sort of had to be done.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I just realized that if you go to your season one DVDs and go to the episode "Vitamin-D" on disc two, if you go to the scene where Will said "a week ago" and has a flashback of talking to the kids about their competition for sectionals, Kurt is spinning in a circle and being insanely cute. Watch it ASAP! He looks like an innocent little puppy! And I love his hoodie. Tell me if you see it or if I have the wrong episode.**

* * *

**Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Thirteen**

Kurt didn't want to wake up. He loved the position he was in and he didn't want to go back to school today. It had been two days since Noah came back from juvie. Noah stayed home with him one day and went the next. Carole checked out his bruises and said that he was okay to go back today. He didn't _want_ to go back today.

"Kurt? Babe?" Puck shook him, "You need to get ready for school. I'm already done."

Kurt mumbled, "One more day."

"C'mon," Puck sighed, helping him up, "Let's get you dressed. You already have your outfit planned.

"I hate them all," Kurt said, half asleep, "I'm better than all of them."

"I know," Puck rolled his eyes at his half-conscious boyfriend, "C'mon, I'll by you coffee before school if we have time. That means you have to get dressed."

Kurt sighed, "Fine."

Puck smiled at him, making sure he started getting dressed before walking downstairs to the kitchen, then sitting at the table, "He's freakin' hard to wake up."

"I've put up with it for eighteen years," Burt said, sitting down a bunch of bowls. Carole was at work so all he could make was cereal for the three boys, "Your turn now, kid."

Kurt came downstairs, dressed in a pair of gray skinny jeans, black boots, a white dress shirt, and a gray vest to match his pants.

Puck smiled at him, "I would say something really, really, wanky right now, but your dad's in the room."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Can I go back to sleep?"

"No," Burt sighed, "You have to go back to school today. I went down there and talked to Figgins. He can't expel them because there's no witnesses, but Coach Sylvester freaked out and said that she would watch every football player in that school with her many eyes...what did she mean by that?"

"Her Cheerios," Kurt sighed, "Great. I'm going to have tons of Cheerios watching me. Isn't that great?" he asked sarcastically.

Puck shrugged, "I'm in most of your classes. Everything will be okay."

Kurt sighed, "Noah, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, you made that pretty true when you got your ass kicked without me there," Puck growled.

Kurt glared at him and pushed his cereal around in the bowl, "I need coffee. Let's go."

"I'm not done," Puck said simply, pigging out.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, you should eat," Burt sighed.

"I'm not hungry," Kurt muttered.

"Alright," Puck got up, still chewing, "Let's get going if you wanna be on time for school and get coffee."

Kurt smiled at him happily, "Bye, dad."

"Bye, kid. Have a good day," Burt waved and went to get in the freezer.

"No bacon!" Kurt called, "I'll send Carole over later," and hurried out with Puck, laughing when Puck stared at him with admiration, "What?"

"It's amazing how many things you take on at once," he smiled, "You take care of your dad, check on Jeff everyday, put up with me, glee club, piano lessons-"

Kurt smiled at him, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Hell yeah," Puck smiled, getting in the car, "And Sue is wrong, your hips are amazing."

Kurt blushed and leaned over, kissing him.

"Damn," Puck said, "That a turn-on for you?"

Kurt just continued to kiss him.

"We need to get to school," Puck said, "But I'll remember about the turn-on. Our second time is going to be even better than our first time," he leaned in and pecked his lips again, starting the car and driving down the road.

* * *

"Guess whose back?" Puck yelled loudly as he walked through the front doors, walking down the hallway and dragging Kurt behind him.

People literally parted upon seeing him, even the football players.

"If anything ever happens to Kurt while I'm gone again, I'll be throwing you in the dumpster at random! You hear me?" Puck yelled.

Everyone nodded rapidly.

Puck smirked, "Good," and walked Kurt over to his locker, "Let's go."

Kurt sighed, "I think you scared them."

"That's a good thing!" Puck defended himself, "If they touch you, they'll have me on their back."

"Hey, Puck," Santana and Brittany walked over, "Kurt, you're our new best friend."

"I told you Coach would do this," Kurt sighed under his breath.

"Good, you got two badasses and a...Brittany," Puck smiled.

Brittany smiled at Kurt, "I'm my own species."

Kurt smiled back at her, trying to cover the fact that he thought she was really weird, "That's great, Britt."

"Coach Sylvester said I'm your body guard," Brittany whispered to him, "But she said it was a secret, don't tell Kurt."

"I won't," Kurt nodded, grabbing his books and sighing when he saw Blaine walking over.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine smiled at him and Brittany stepped in front of Kurt, "What the hell is she doing?"

"I'm his protection from evil douche bags," Brittany said and Santana burst out laughing at her girlfriend's behavior.

"What she's saying is that Kurt's under a protective order by Coach Sylvester. Why do you want to talk to Kurt?" Santana demanded.

"Because...he's my friend?" Blaine tried, "And I wanted to ask him if he wanted to go to the Lima Bean with me after school."

"Alright," Kurt sighed, "You know what... Blaine, you're the one who broke up with me. You're the one who made the bet. You're the one who stole my virginity. And you're the one who broke _my_ heart. It's not the other way around. I don't see why you're trying to get be back right after you did all of this!" he snapped, "I have a boyfriend and it's not going to change anytime soon. I think it's time you move on," he grabbed Puck's hand and started walking away, "Because I have."

Blaine stood there in shock and leaned on the lockers, "Damnit," he looked over where Sebastian and Jeff were, Jeff at his locker and Sebastain leaning beside him. He had moved on and so had Kurt. It was over.

* * *

"Everyone," Blaine walked to the middle of the glee classroom, "I'd like to apologize. Mostly to Kurt and Puck. I'm sorry for my passed behavior. I should have let you move on without me putting up a fight, Kurt. Jeff, I'm sorry I paid that guy and he almost gave you a concussion. Everyone...if you want me to leave, I will."

"No," Jeff said quickly and got up, running over and hugging him.

"Okay, what the hell is he doing?" Mercedes asked.

"He's forgiving him," Kurt said and got up -much to Puck's surprise- and gave him a short hug.

The rest of the club eventually followed to a group hug, smiling at Blaine.

"Alright, guys! Next week we're going to regionals!" Mr. Schue smiled, walking in.

"And now we have Sebastian," Jeff spoke up, "The only head of the Warblers that could get a solo is...oh shit...he's good," Jeff mumbled.

"Nick Duval is the only other soloist," Sebastian explained.

"This isn't going to be awkward at all!" Santana said sarcastically.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Is it wrong that I made Blaine realize that he couldn't have Kurt again?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Another time Kurt was spinning in circles: Disc One, Season 2: "Auditions" if you go to the last scene where Rachel is singing and looking in the door, it shows Kurt spinning and then Mike spinning and Kurt's giving him high-fives. Sigh. The things I notice. Let me know if you saw it!**

**A/N2: This is the longest chapter. Usually the chapters are 10KB or 11KB and this one was 16! I'm so proud!**

* * *

**Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Fourteen**

"Regionals!" Kurt said happily, high-fiving Jeff as they walked in, dressed in all black, gold suspenders, and gold bowties. As you can guess, Blaine got to pick the outfits this year for the boys.

"This the first time I've been here with you guys," Sebastian ran over, breathing heavily, "Here you go, Jeffy," he handed him a bottle of water. Jeff had said he was thirsty and Sebastian ran off.

Jeff smiled at him, "Gee, Seb, you didn't have to," he smiled.

"I wanted to," Sebastian leaned down and pecked his lips.

"Sinner!" a girl that was dressed from their other competition yelled at them, pointing.

Kurt tilted his head, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's a middle age outfit!" she snapped, "Not stop your sinning and start the healing! You'll go to Hell!"

Sebastian snorted, grabbing Jeff close to him and kissing him hard on the lips, "Was that how the healing is done?"

The girl glared at him, walking out.

"Oh, she was one of those die-hard Christians," Kurt sighed at Jeff's shocked face, "My dad's a Christian, you don't see him acting like that."

"Wow," Sebastian snorted, "I have the feeling they're going to lose today."

"So will the Warblers!" Jeff piped up, "I want to rub it in their faces!"

"Good," Sebastian smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "I'm rubbing off on you."

Jeff rolled his eyes and the lights flickered, "Let's go!"

* * *

After the performance from the Christian private school -none of them bothered to learn the name- the Warblers were up and Nick was singing solo for both of their songs.

_"The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came._

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me. And I decided you looked well on me, well on me. So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me."_

Sebastian arm tightened on Jeff's waist when he saw Nick looking directly at Jeff.

_"Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand, hand you another drink, drink it if you can. Can you spend a little time, time is slipping away. Stay with me, I can make you, make you glad you came._

_The sun goes down, the stars come out, but all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came."_

The Warblers froze and the music started for their next song.

_"I've heard that you settled down. That you found a boy and your married now. I heard that you dreams came true. Guess he gave you things, I didn't give to you. Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay and I couldn't fight. I hoped you'd see my face and then you'd be reminded it isn't over._

_Never in my life will I find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you sayin..."_

The song continued but Sebastian was too busy staring at Jeff. He wasn't going to lose him, not now. He couldn't let Nick win him back with just two songs. He even changed the lyrics of them! You don't mess with Adele lyrics! Ever.

"He messed with the Adele lyrics," Jeff whispered to Sebastian like he was reading his mind.

"I know," Sebastian held his hand tightly, "No one is supposed to do that."

"Never ever," Jeff leaned over and pecked his lips.

Sebastian smiled at him and kissed him again, longer this time.

Mr. Schue tapped their shoulders, "Tone it down, guys."

Sebastian sat in the seat, hands in his lap, smirking at Jeff, and whispering in his ear, "After we win this thing, we're going to my place."

Jeff's cheeks turned bright red, it was easy to see by the light on the stage.

* * *

"Ready for this?" Puck smiled.

Kurt took a deep breath, "Nervous."

"You're always nervous before competitions," Blaine called, "And I've told you many times it's ador-"

"Don't say it, Anderson," Puck said, "You may have apologized but you're still on my list."

Blaine rolled his eyes, continuing to roll his neck and smiled at Sam, "Hey, man."

"O-Oh," Sam said quickly, shocked that Blaine was talking to him, "Hi, Blaine."

Blaine smiled at him, "Nervous."

"Sort of used to it at this point," Sam shrugged, "But I don't know. It's a big performance. We could win nationals this year. Especially with all the extra help...and you."

Blaine smiled at him, "Thanks," and looked at Sam and his cheeks turned red, then he quickly turned around, going over his moves and trying to ignore the pull in his chest.

"Hey," Sebastian said, "Ready for this?"

"This is my first solo. Like, ever," Jeff mumbled, straightening his bow-tie in the mirror and smirking, putting on eye-liner.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian laughed, curious.

"That fake vampire guy is the judge. He'll love this," Jeff smirked and turned around, letting out a gasp when his chest was against Sebastian's.

Sebastian smirked down at the younger boy, "That's really hot," and pressed their lips together.

"Alright, guys!" Mr. Schue said, pulling the couple's attention off of each other, "Hands in."

They all put their hands in.

"Regardless what happens here tonight," Mr. Schue smiled, "I'm really proud of all of you for coming together."

Sebastian smiled, hand free hand sliding down Jeff's back until they reached the back of his black jeans, making the blonde blush dark red.

"I still don't see why I didn't get a solo!" Rachel snapped.

"Rachel, it's time for our newest members to shine," he smiled at Sebastian and Jeff, "Break a leg, guys," he put his hand in, "One, two, three..."

"NEW DIRECTIONS!" they all yelled.

* * *

Jeff walked out on the stage, smirking as the music started blaring loudly and he smirked when Sebastian and Tina came out, putting their hands all over him as he sang the song.

_"Hot and dangerous. If you're one of us then role with us, 'cause we make the hipsters fall in love when we got our hot pants on and up. And yes of course we does, we runnin' this town just like a club and no you don't wanna mess with us got Jesus on my necklace."_

Jeff smiled happily when everyone was clapping and looking at him. This was his time to shine...and to get some revenge.

Sebastian grabbed Jeff from behind, swaying their hips until Jeff spun around, continuing his song, but this time it had Kurt, Sebastian, Tina, and Puck singing with him while everyone continued to dance.

_"Got that glitter on my eyes. Stockings ripped all up the side. Looking sick and sexified! So let's go-o-o!"_

_"Let's go!"_

_"Tonight we__'__re going har-har-ha-ha-ha-hard. Just like the world is our-our-ou-ou-ou-our's. We're tarin' in a-par-par-pa-pa-pa-part. You know we're superstars we are who we are!"_

Puck and Blaine's eyes were on Kurt while he danced, Sam's eyes were on Blaine as he sighed, Quinn's eyes were on Sam, Artie's eyes were on Quinn, Seabastian's eyes were on Jeff, and Jeff's eyes were on the audience. Yeah, this was one big mess.

Puck and Blaine like Kurt, who likes Puck. Sam likes Blaine, who likes Kurt. Quinn likes Sam, who likes Blaine. Artie likes Quinn, who likes Sam. This was going to be confusing...

_"DJ, turn it up. It's about damn time to live it up! I'm so sick of bein' so serious. It's makin' my brain delirious. I'm just talkin' truth. I'm tellin' you 'bout this shit we do, we're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars, dressin' it down, hitting on dudes...hard._

_Got that glitter on my eyes. Stockings ripped all up the side. Looking sick and sexified! So let's go-o-o!"_

_"Let's go!"_

_"Tonight were going har-har-ha-ha-ha-hard. Just like the world is our-our-ou-ou-ou-our's. We're tarin' in a-par-par-pa-pa-pa-part. You know we're superstars we are who we are!"_

Jeff finished the song and he smiled as everyone froze and got into their places as the music started again and Sebastian started singing. He was glad that they did the first song as a Cheerios performance too, his voice was used to the notes.

_"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my mama swore she would never love herself again. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist._

_But, darling, you are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul, that love never lasts. We've got to find other ways to face it alone and keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, keeping it comfortable. Listen. And up until now, I swore to myself I was condemned to loneliness. 'Cause none of it was never worth the risk._

_You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality and I won't let go to what I've got here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up, leave me with some kind of truth it's not a dream. Whoa._

_You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. And I'm on my way to believing."_

Sebastian finished the song, smiling at a teary eyed Jeff who ran up and hugged him, Sebastian swinging him around.

"I love you," Sebastian whispered in his ear.

"Love you too," Jeff murmured.

"We're so going to win this," Puck smiled, bowing.

"Yeah," Kurt mumbled.

Puck looked up, "What's wrong, babe?"

Kurt sighed, "Look at the crowd. Tell me what's missing."

"Well," Puck said as the others bowed, looking around, "Well there's Carole, my mom, Mercedes's dad, Tina and Mike's parents, Rachel's dads, Sam's parents, Blaine's dad, Quinn's mom, Mr. Schue, Miss. Pillsbury, Brittany's parents, Santana's parents, Jeff's dad, Sebastian's mom, Artie's parents, Sugar's dad and...oh, shit. He never misses a performance," he said as they walked off stage, "Where the hell is Burt?"

"He's too busy with his stupid congress thing!" Kurt cried, tears streaming down his face.

Jeff hugged him, "It's okay, Kurtie. Don't cry."

"C'mon, Jeffy, let's leave these two alone," Sebastian said quickly, leading the blonde away.

"He...it's like he doesn't even care anymore! Tomorrow is the anniversary of my mom's death and he has a conference planned! A stupid interview on the day we're supposed to have Friday Night Dinner!" the counter-tenor cried, "He didn't even bother to call me today."

Puck pulled him into a hug quickly, kissing his head, "It's okay, sh, I'm here. I'll be with you all day tomorrow. We can cut school and hang at my place and watch musicals."

Kurt sighed, "Your mom will get suspicious."

"Not anymore," Puck said, "I came out today."

"Y-You...and you didn't tell me?" Kurt asked, wiping his eyes and sniffling still, but had a smile on his face.

"She thinks you're a great influence on me," Puck laughed, "She accepted it," he smiled softly, "You sure you're okay?"

Kurt nodded, "I just...miss how things used to be. Minus Blaine."

"Change of subject," Puck said, sitting down with him as they awaited the judge's decision, "Did you see how Sam was looking at Blaine?"

"I know," Kurt said, "And Quinn was looking at Sam!"

"And Artie was looking at Quinn!" Puck laughed, "If we could just get Quinn to date Artie and Sam to date Blaine, our problems would be solved."

"Um," Kurt laughed, "Don't look now, Mr. Match-maker, but we didn't even come up with a plan and they're already-" he pointed to where Blaine had Sam pinned against the wall, kissing the poor guy senseless.

"Damn," Puck said, "GET SOME, EVANS!"

"Well that wasn't rude at all," Kurt said sarcastically.

"You know you love it," Puck laughed, pecking his lips.

"Would all glee clubs please report to the stage? All glee clubs to the stage," the loud speaker announced.

"Cross your fingers," Kurt sighed.

* * *

"And this year's first place winner of the 2012 regionals championship is...the New Directions!" the judge announced.

"Yes!" Jeff said, kissing Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian laughed as Mr. Schue got the trophy.

Jeff looked over at his former friends and sighed, walking over.

"What are you doing?" he heard Sebastian murmur from behind him and felt all their eyes on him.

Jeff walked over to Nick and held out his hand, "You guys were great."

David shook it as Nick stood there in shock, "Thanks, Jeff. That means a lot. And if it means anything to you-"

"We're so sorry!" Nick blurted out.

Jeff smiled, "It's okay. I forgive you, even Nick. I'm hoping that...we all can still be friends?"

"Of course!" Trent said, hugging Jeff at the same time Jeff went to hug him.

Jeff laughed, "I'll see you guys around."

"Yeah," Nick mumbled, "See you around," he gave him a sad smile and walked out with the other Warblers.

"That was really nice of you, Jeff," Mr. Schue nodded.

Jeff smiled, running over and hugging Sebastian, wrapping his legs around his waist, "We won! All thanks to your number!"

"And your sexiness!" Sebastian laughed, "Did you see Nick? He was _so_ drooling."

Jeff laughed, "Yeah."

"Party in the choir room when we get back!" Mr. Schue called.

"Want to go?" Sebastian asked.

Jeff bit his lip, "I believe I was promised that we were going to your place," he smiled at Sebastian nervously.

Sebastian smiled at him, taking his hand and kissing it, then dragging him out of the room.

Puck sighed when he saw Kurt sad, Sam and Blaine making out again, Quinn looking sad, and Artie comforting her. They were about to open a new chapter in their lives, and Burt Hummel was going to miss it? That wasn't right. Kurt needed his dad, especially tomorrow.

Puck put his arm around his shoulders, "Let's get to that party, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt mumbled.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Burt WILL redeem himself, I swear. He's the best daddy ever:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: There's a Chris Colfer interview quote in this chapter.**

* * *

**Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Fifteen**

"That was awesome," Puck walked into the Puckerman household, "Even if there wasn't any booze."

Kurt rolled his eyes and yelped when someone hugged him.

"Hello!" the woman said happily, "I'm Ellen Puckerman, Noah's mom. You can call me Ellen," she smiled, "I'm so happy Noah is finally committed to someone!"

Puck sighed, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ellen," Kurt smiled, "I'm Kurt Hummel," he shook her hand.

"I've heard all about you from Noah," Ellen laughed, "Even if I didn't see that you two were dating before."

"You talked about me before?" Kurt asked Puck.

Puck shrugged, "Yeah, a little bit."

"A lot," a little girl in a pink stripped shirt and a jean skirt came out and held up her hand, "I'm Sarah!"

Kurt smiled at her, "Hi, Sarah, I'm Kurt."

"You talk like a girl," Sarah said.

"Sarah!" Ellen scolded.

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, tell me about it."

* * *

"Again, I'm sorry for what my sister said," Puck sighed as they walked up the pathway to the Hummel-Hudson home.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Noah, I do sound like a girl, you know."

Puck rolled his eyes, "You're still a man," he smiled and they stopped on the porch.

"Thanks for tonight, Noah," Kurt smiled, "It was really nice getting to meet your family."

"It should have been sooner," Puck sighed and leaned down, kissing him for a few solid minutes and then smiled, "I'll be over first thing tomorrow, I promise."

Kurt smiled sadly, "Okay."

"Love you," Puck pecked his lips again.

"Love you too," Kurt sighed as he walked away and called, "Bye, Noah!"

"Bye," Puck laughed, getting in his car.

Kurt sighed, unlocking the door and rolling his eyes, "I'd appreciate if you didn't do that on my couch."

Finn jumped up from making out with Rachel, "Sorry, dude. Didn't know when you'd be home."

Kurt shrugged.

"Um, by any chance do you know what we're doing tomorrow? I know it's kind of a bad day..." Finn sighed.

"Why is it a bad day?" Rachel questioned.

"It's the day his mom died," Finn said simply.

Kurt sniffled and wiped his eyes, "Thanks, Finn," and walked up to his room and threw himself on the bed, crying.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Finn sighed, sitting on the bed.

"It's okay, dude. I get all torn up like this in October. It's when my dad died," Finn sighed, "Rachel left. We can play Mario."

"I just had to do that with Noah for three straight hours," Kurt muttered into the pillow, "I just...I really want my dad to be here. He's always here tomorrow and he's not going to be here. It's going to be the worst day ever."

"Man, I'll be home right after school and I can make our own Friday night dinner," Finn said, "I'll make grilled cheese."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fun," he said sarcastically, "Noah is coming over. So..."

"Oh, dude, it's cool," Finn said, "You guys probably want to make out, I'll go to school then."

Kurt laughed sadly, "Thanks."

"'Cause you and Blaine used to make out all the time," Finn said.

Kurt sighed, "You really have no social skills, do you?"

"No, not really," Finn sighed, "Get some sleep, Kurt," he patted his shoulder, "Your dad doesn't tuck you in or anything, does he? 'Cause I don't know if I can-"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Finn, just because I call my dad 'daddy' doesn't mean that he treats me like a three year-old," he snorted.

Finn sighed and tapped his foot nervously, "Would you mind if I started calling Burt 'dad'?" he asked nervously.

Kurt looked up from his place facing the wall under his blanket, "Yeah, go ahead. It would be nice."

"Great," Finn smiled, "Thanks, dude," he patted his back and walked out.

Kurt shook his head and waited until Finn left to get up and hurried in the bathroom to do his skin treatment.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey!" Puck jumped on Kurt's white bed in the corner of the room, "We have stuff to do today!"

"Go away!" Kurt snapped, pulling the covers over his head, "I hate today! I just want to stay here, leave me alone!"

Puck sighed. He knew his boyfriend was going to act bad but not_ this_ bad.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn walked in, "I made you some of that breakfast stuff you like-" he was cut off by Kurt chucking a pillow at his head. Finn sighed, "Right. Sorry. Today's the day that you go all murderous on everyone!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Kurt grabbed the vase off of his table and threw it at Finn, but he ducked. Thank God it was plastic and didn't break everywhere.

Finn groaned, "You know what? I miss Burt too! Him and Puck are the only people that can control you from being insane!" he snapped and walked out.

"YEAH, WELL I WISH HE WAS HERE TO! BUT HE'S NOT AND I LEARNED TO DEAL SO GET OVER IT!" Kurt screamed and then threw himself back on the pillows.

Puck sighed, "Kurt, you aren't dealing with your dad not being here-"

"Noah, I've lost both my parents!" Kurt cried, "I lost my mom to cancer and then I lost my dad to a stupid _job_. Is his job really more important than his son?"

Puck sighed, rubbing his back as Kurt cried. He was really pissed at Burt right now. Like not how he got pissed at police officers, like _really_ pissed off. Finn was right. He had no idea how to keep Kurt from snapping and killing someone!

Puck bit his lip and hurried downstairs to the emergency numbers on the freezer and saw Burt's cell phone and dialed the number.

_"Hello?"_ Burt answered.

"Burt! Dude! Help!" Puck said quickly.

_"Puckerman? How did you get my number?"_ Burt demanded.

"It was on the freezer," Puck shrugged.

Burt sighed, _"Why are you even in the house without adult supervision? And why aren't you in school?"_

"Burt, dude, do you even realize what today is?" Puck demanded, getting pissed off.

_"Uh...the nineteenth? Did I miss one of his performances?"_ Burt asked.

Puck gritted his teeth, "Yeah, actually, you missed us winning regionals. But that was yesterday. Today is the anniversary of your wife's death. So if you want him to like...not hate you, you should find a way to make this right," he said and hung up, glaring at the phone and sighing when his Facebook went off and he looked at the screen and smirked.

**Blaine Anderson** is in a relationship with **Sam Evans  
Sam Evans** is in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**

Puck smiled, walking into Kurt's room, "Hey, Kurt?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Kurt looked up.

"Check it out," Puck sat on the bed and showed him the phone screen.

Kurt smiled, "Finally. He'll finally leave me alone."

"Alright," Puck said, trying to keep him distracted so he didn't curl in a ball again, "So now Sam has Blaine, Jeff has Sebastian, Quinn will eventually have Artie, Finn has Rachel, Tina has Mike, Sugar has Rory, Brittany has Santana. All that's left is Mercedes and Nick," he sighed, "But I don't know if I think Sam and Blaine are real."

"We could always turn Nick straight," Kurt snorted sarcastically, "But he said he's moving on and apologized. So maybe things will calm down soon and I think that Blaine might have finally gotten over me and moved on," he sighed, looking at the picture of his mother on the bedside table, "Do you think she'd be proud of me?"

"I think she would be," Puck said, "You embrace who you are, you're committed to a wonderful boyfriend, you take care of your best friend and your brother that has an IQ of twenty, and you're going to get into the college of your dreams with Rachel."

Kurt smiled at him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Puck kissed his lips, "Are you...calmed down now?"

"Sort of," Kurt said, "I just have to keep myself distracted," he sighed, "I want to find something I can sing at nationals."

Puck smiled at him, leaning beside him and turning on Kurt's laptop, "Well, let's go through your favorite songs then."

* * *

That night, it was just Finn and Kurt. Puck had to go home because his mother said he would have to come eventually.

So Kurt was sitting at the counter, head resting on his arms and Finn was making grilled cheese and tomato soup.

"Best Friday night dinner ever, huh?" Finn asked.

Kurt looked at the black bread in front of him, "If you scrape off all the burnt pieces."

Finn rolled his eyes, "If you want to be picky," and took a bite and spit it out in the sink, "Ow, hot!"

Kurt laughed quietly, picking at the piece of bread, "I'm not really hungry," he sighed.

"Kurt, I know you're...hurting right now," Finn said, "But...everything is going to be okay. I know you miss her, but I bet she's proud of you. You're an amazing and talented person and she would love you for it. And because you're...you," he smiled.

"You're the best brother ever," Kurt hugged him quickly and pulled back, shaking his head, "Thanks, Finn. You're okay too, I guess."

"C'mere, squirt!" Finn said and grabbed him, pulling him into another hug, laughing and trying to tickle Kurt.

"Hey! None of-" he laughed, "-none of that!"

Finn laughed, "Oh, Hummel has a weak spot! I better alert Puck!"

"No, don't!" Kurt laughed, "Uncle! Uncle!"

Finn laughed, letting him go, "See? Big brothers make everything better."

Kurt rolled his eyes, going back to sketching in his book.

"What do you draw in there?" Finn asked, jumping over the cover and sitting beside Kurt.

"None of your business," Kurt said simply.

Finn peeked over, "Dude, sweet," he looked at the scene on the page with a stone bridge and a river going under it with flowers and trees around it, "You're really good. How come you never told anyone you could draw?"

"It was something I did with my mom all the time," the counter-tenor sighed, "I stopped for a while after she died and I picked up on it when I started getting depressed because of the bullying. And this is the first time I've drawn since my junior year."

"How long have you been working on this one?" Finn asked.

"All day," Kurt choked out, "I-It's where my mother and I used to go in the park. It got torn down and made into a parking lot a while back," he shrugged, "I did everything I could do to stop it, but I was eleven. Who's going t-to listen to an eleven year old?" he snorted, trying to wipe his eyes.

"It's okay to cry, y'know," Finn sighed, "One day, I cried all over Mr. Schue," he tried to lighten up the situation, "I got tear stains all over him. Snot too! The whole nine yards."

"Ewe," Kurt laughed quietly.

"Hey, guys!" Carole called as the door opened and closed, "A little help?"

Kurt looked at Finn in shock and the two got up, hurrying over and helping them with their bags.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked, putting them in the living room.

"Yeah, we thought you had a press conference," Kurt said.

His dad sighed, "Kurt, Finn, even though you two are...growing up. That doesn't give us the right to neglect you. Hell, you guys are still babies. You're just turning eighteen."

Finn smiled and so did Kurt.

"We're going to spend more time with you guys now," Burt said, "Even if I'm a big, bad, congressman now."

"You could never be bad, daddy," Kurt smiled, hugging him.

Burt sighed, "I've been a bad father lately, Kurt. It took Puck to remind me of what day it was," he shook his head, "What do you say you and me sit down and watch one of your musical things?"

Kurt smiled, "Only if Finn can watch too."

"Really? You sure you want him to-"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "Yeah, dad, he's a part of the family."

Carole smiled at them all, walking into the kitchen, "Finn, what the hell did you do to the grill?"

"Um...I'll take a rain check on that one," Finn said and hurried upstairs to his room, slamming the door and Kurt heard it lock.

The counter-tenor shook his head. Idiot.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: NYADA auditions will either be in the next chapter or the one after that, then I'll have nationals and the...the... *sniffle* graduation! My grandmother is already buying me tissues for that episode. I. Will. Cry. It's not fair! It needs to be like one of those shows where it's repetitive and they never grow up. Like the Simpsons only they're not yellow.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: 19KB for this one! Woo-hoo!**

* * *

**Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Sixteen**

Kurt yawned as his phone went off and looked at his texts, smiling.

**Noah Puckerman:** Morning, beautiful. See you at school:)

The counter-tenor scrolled down and sighed when he saw a text from Rachel.

**Rachel Berry:** Carmen (the scout from NYADA) comes tomorrow. But we have a problem. Meet me in the choir room today as soon as you get to school.

Kurt sighed, this was not going to be good if it was regarding NYADA.

* * *

Kurt sighed, holding Puck's hand as they walked into the choir room where Rachel was with Mr. Schue and...her dads? Why the hell were her dads here?

"Um...hey, Mr. and Mr. Berry," Kurt said nervously, "What did you want to talk to me about, Rach?"

"We have a proposition for you, Kurt," Rachel smiled, taking his hand and leading him to sit down with Puck.

"This isn't going to end well," Puck whispered in his ear.

Rachel handed him her letter from NYADA, "We were so excited we didn't read all the way through. Read the last sentence of the fourth paragraph."

Kurt skimmed through it until he found it.

_Only one student will be chosen from each school by our talent scout._

Kurt's eyes widened, "No...Rachel, we were supposed to go to NYADA together. It was our dream. What do we do?"

Puck rubbed his shoulder, "It's okay."

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about," Rachel smiled, gesturing to her dads, "Well, not Mr. Schue. He was just here working on papers," she said, taking Kurt's hand in her smaller one, "I want you to do something for me."

"Wanky," Puck murmured under his breath, earning glared from the Berrys and Kurt, he shrugged.

"I want you to throw the competition," Rachel said.

"Excuse me?" Kurt demanded.

Puck looked up, "What the hell are you goin' on about? My baby is _not_ throwing that competition just because _you're_ scared that he'll beat you, Berry."

"Rachel, that's not a fair thing to ask Kurt to do," Mr. Schue stood up from the piano bench, "It's supposed to be a fair competition."

"Mr. Schuester," Hiram spoke up, "We want the best for Rachel. And even though we know she can beat Mr. Hummel here, we just want to make sure no feelings get hurt. So if he drops the competition himself, then he won't feel bad getting beaten by Rachel."

"Oh hell no," Santana stomped in, "I've been eavesdropping your whole conversation, Berrys," she snapped, "And all of Facebook knows that all three of you are terrified of me. So listen up," she growled, "Kurt and Rachel are going to audition to NYADA. Kurt is going to kick his song square in the balls and beat your daughter. She's going to go and cry her eyes out for a month on Frankenteen and then go to California and be out of our hair! That's my plan and it better be your plan too because it's going to happen. So leave my boy Kurt alone," she pointed to all three of them, "Before I go all Lima Heights on your ass."

The Berrys quickly left and Rachel threw an "I'm sorry, Kurt" before hurrying out with her dads.

Puck laughed, "Satan, you just totally redeemed yourself," he high-fived her.

Kurt laughed, "You're totally forgiven at this point, San."

"Oh, and don't think I won't be telling _everyone_ about what she tried to do," she laughed, "Remember; the only straight I am is straight up bitch."

"Ooh," Puck laughed, high-fiving her again.

"Mr. Schuester?" a voice asked, causing them all to turn and looked.

Dave Karofsky was standing in the doorway, a piece of paper in hand as he approached Mr. Schuester, "There are...two things here. The first one is a letter of apology and the second is the song I would like to sing when I try out for glee club...if you'd let me."

Mr. Schue smiled, "This is very nice, Dave. Do you want to give it to him?"

"Yeah," Dave smiled, taking the letter and giving it to Kurt, "Here. It...took a while because I know how you are about that whole grammar thing."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you, Dave. And...I think it would be great if he joined glee club, Mr. Schue. If my opinion means anything on this matter."

Mr. Schue smiled, nodding at Kurt, "It means a lot on this one, Kurt."

Kurt sighed, walking out of the room and leaving Puck and Santana to talk about how big of an awesome bitch Santana was. He walked over to his locker, opening it and smiling at the pictures he had in there. He had a picture of all the New Directions taken after regionals. Sam was making out with Blaine in the back, Rachel and Finn were holding hands, Sebastian had Jeff on his back and Jeff was trying to mess up Kurt's hair as he stood with Puck. Rory was standing with Sugar off to the side, Tina and Mike were sitting beside each other, Santana and Brittany had their hands linked and in the air, Mercedes was standing beside Kurt and was smiling, Artie was laughing at Jeff and Sebastian off to the side with Quinn, both of them looking at each other, Mr. Schue was smiling at all of them with Emma off to the side.

The next was a picture taken on the bus to regionals. Puck had his arm around Kurt's shoulders and was holding the camera while he kissed his cheek and Kurt was smiling at the camera.

The other was a picture of himself when he was seven, his mom, and his dad in front of the tire shop.

The last one made him smile. It was his new family. He never forgot about how it used to be, but he still loved his new one. Carole and Burt were sitting on the couch with Finn and Kurt standing behind it. Puck had begged and begged to take the picture and the family finally obliged.

There was a couple of Vogue articles, his old election poster, a pocket sized Wicked poster, and a picture of him and Rachel on the stage in New York.

Kurt looked at the picture and leaned back on his locker, shaking his head and taking out the letter from Dave. He couldn't think about Rachel right now, it would only piss him off.

_Dear Kurt,_

_First off, I would like to say I'm sorry. Just to get it out there. I should never have kissed you. It was out of rage. When I found out it was your first kiss...it tore me up inside. That's why I agreed to date Santana, I wanted an excuse to change._

_After my suicide attempt, I told my dad the real reason that you transferred. He was angry at first. Then he said he understood why I did it. He said that I just wanted to tell someone that would accept me, but I just chose the wrong way to do it. I did choose the wrong way, Kurt. I couldn't believe that I had done that after I did it, let alone tried to kiss you again._

_Just the fear in your eyes was the worst. I knew after that moment that you had never been kissed, and I went home and glared at myself in the mirror, wondering what the hell I had become._

_After "dating" Santana and seeing you start dating Puck, I realized that it was time to come out. I told my dad and mom. My mom refused to accept it and my dad said they were getting a divorce and we were moving out a few days later. I thought it was my fault about the divorce, but it wasn't. It was my mother's. She was unaccepting and my father hated that._

_So, now it's up to you. I'm back at McKinley and I want to join glee club. I don't care how much the others yell. Mr. Schuester said that only your opinion and his mattered on this one. So...thanks for listening. I really suck at closing letters so I'm just going to end it here._

_-Dave Karofsky_

Kurt looked at the letter in shock and then smiled, taping the letter to the last empty space on his locker door and grabbing his books, shutting it and walking into Mr. Schue's office and sitting down.

"I want Dave to join glee," Kurt said bluntly.

Mr. Schue smiled, "That's great, Kurt. He's really excited. I can't wait to tell him," he paused, "And before you ask, he did tell me about the kiss."

Kurt nodded stiffly, "Okay. See you in glee, Mr. Schue."

* * *

Kurt bit his lip as Rachel walked off the stage from her NYADA audition smugly. She was _really_ good. Like better than usual. She had sang her original song from nationals last year, _Pretending_. Even though it was a duet, it still sounded amazing. She was going to get in, he just knew it.

"Go for it," Puck said, putting his hands on his shoulders back stage, "I believe in you," he kissed him.

"Next," he heard Carmen call.

Kurt gulped and walked out on stage, standing in the center.

"Kurt Hummel, correct?" Carmen smiled when he nodded, "Well, I've heard a lot about you, Kurt Hummel."

"R-Really?" Kurt asked, "Good things?"

"Many good things," Carmen smiled, "Even one from Miss. Rachel Berry."

"Rachel?" Kurt looked confused and looked at her waving in the back of the empty auditorium with Puck, Finn, and Mercedes, and smiled, "Yeah, that sounds like her. You should accept her."

Carmen smiled, "See, that's something I can't do without hearing you sing. Ready for this?"

Kurt nodded, confident.

"What will you be singing for me today?" Carmen asked.

"_Perfect_ by P!nk," Kurt said, looking straight at Puck in the back row, "It kind of describes me."

Carmen laughed, "Excellent choice, Mr. Hummel," she nodded and the band started playing.

Kurt gulped, getting scared as he started singing, looking at his boyfriend.

_"Made a wrong turn once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life._

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss. No-Way-It's-All-Good, it didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated. Look I'm still around._

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel. Like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you are perfect to me."_

Kurt gulped the nervousness coming back as he started singing again, voice shaking a little bit and the world messing up in his head.

_"You're so mean when you talk, about yourself you were wrong. Change those voices in your head, make them like you instead. Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game-"_

The music stopped and Kurt looked at Carmen confused.

"I believe you forgot a line, Mr. Hummel," Carmen said.

"Wh-What?" Kurt whispered, going through it in his head, "Oh God," he groaned, "I'm such an idiot. I practiced all weekend and-"

"Next," Carmen called.

"But-" Kurt started.

"Mr. Hummel, if you can't get down one simple song, how can I have you in my school?" Carmen demanded.

"Wait!" Rachel said, running down, "Give him another chance! Come to nationals in Chicago! We'll show you! He's amazing!"

Carmen sighed, "I don't have time for this. Get off of my stage," she pointed at the door.

"Uh, lady, technically this is _our_ stage," Puck growled, "And don't judge my boyfriend just because he forgot a line."

"Guys," Finn said, "You're just making this worse. Let's just go, she obviously doesn't care about dreams," he wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders who was standing there in shock.

Kurt shook his head, "I...I can't believe I..."

"C'mon, baby," Puck said and glared at Carmen, "C'mon, it'll be fine. You have Ohio, and your dad's tire shop!" he encouraged.

"Oh God, I'm a Lima-loser!" Kurt started crying as they walked out.

Carmen watched them and sighed. Looks like she was going to Chicago.

* * *

Kurt sat in the choir room during glee club, silent.

"How did NYADA auditions go, guys?" Mr. Schue asked.

Kurt burst into tears, hugging Puck's arm.

"Kurt missed a line and Carmen made him stop!" Rachel said, "She was rude! We invited her to show what we could do in Chicago and she told us to leave."

"Do you think my Aunt Sue could like...beat her up?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian agreed, "Let's go kick some ass for Kurt."

"No, guys, we can't," Mr. Schue sighed, "Despite how much we want to."

Kurt just shook his head, wiping his eyes, "It's fine. I'll go to college here and...help out at my dad's shop. I-I needed to keep an eye on him."

"Kurt, you can't do this!" Finn jumped up, "This isn't over! There's more schools in New York and-"

"Excuse me?" Carmen walked in, "I think that I may have been a little...harsh on Mr. Hummel. Auditions are over for today but I'd be more than willing to come to Chicago and hear you all."

Kurt sat there in shock.

"Kurt? You in there, buddy?" Mike asked.

Kurt swallowed and nodded, "Thank you!" he squeaked out.

Carmen smiled, nodding and walking out.

"Still should've gone all Lima Heights on her," Santana snorted.

"Well, guys," Mr. Schue sighed, "Looks like we have to be extra good at nationals this year then."

Everyone clapped and shouted.

"Ready for this?" Puck whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "I think I'm ready."

Puck smiled, "I have something to give you anyways," he handed him a paper, "I got accepted to NYU, full football scholarship."

Kurt squeaked, hugging his neck, "Congratulations, Noah!"

"We're either going together or not at all," Puck said into his neck, "If you don't get in, then we're staying."

"No," Kurt said quickly, "We're going to New York no matter what. I'll work my way up if I have to. Community theaters, everything. You're going to that college," he kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Blaine said, stopping their making out, "I don't do bottom," he said, switching their positions.

Sam sighed, "You're really controlling, you know that?"

"But you love me for it," Blaine smirked happily, kissing him again, "So what are we going to do next year? I mean, neither of us are graduating this year. But next year...these teachers are throwing us out into the world. Like throwing the little baby birds out of the nest to a waiting pack of wolves."

Sam sighed, "I can't afford college, Blaine, you know that."

"I'll pay for it," Blaine said, nipping at his neck, "I'm rich."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Blaine, money isn't everyth-" he gasped when Blaine sucked on his neck, "-everything."

"Don't worry, Sam," Blaine said, "Neither of us will end up on the streets, I promise."

Sam sighed, "Only if you're sure that your dad won't mind you paying for me to go to college."

"He won't," Blaine smiled that he got his way, "Now where were we?"

"Me on top?" Sam tried.

"Nope," Blaine said simply, kissing him again, "Mercedes is pissed at me, y'know. I stole her man."

"You didn't _steal_ me," Sam said, leaning up and kissing Blaine again, "I came willingly."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Any more cheesy pick-up lines?"

"Yes," Sam said, "Better call God, heaven is missing an angel."

Blaine snorted, kissing him again, "You're cheesy."

"You're awesome," Sam said, kissing him.

* * *

Kurt groaned as the house phone rang. He hated when it rang this late at night. I was always scary because he thought someone was dead.

He quickly got his slippers and robe on, running into Finn on the way downstairs.

"Do you know who it is?" Kurt demanded.

Finn shook his head, peeking down to where Burt and Carole was sitting in the kitchen, Burt with the phone in his hand.

"Should we wake them?" Burt asked.

Carole sighed, "I don't know how they'll take it."

"Take what?" Finn demanded, pulling Kurt into the room with him, "Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

Burt looked at him in shock. Did Finn just call him dad?

"What's going on, dad?" Kurt asked, "Oh, great. Someone died again," he groaned.

"Close to it," Burt sighed, "Quinn Fabray was in a car accident tonight, boys."

"Wh-What?" Kurt croaked, "N-No...there's...a mistake. It can't be Quinn..."

Finn pulled him into a hug, trying to calm him down and turned to Burt, "Is she okay?"

"The nerves in her leg are damaged, that was her mom on the phone," Burt sighed, "She'll have some intense therapy but she'll be in a wheelchair until then."

Kurt gulped, nodding, "I...I have to call Noah," he said quickly, grabbing the phone off of the counter and dialing the number he knew by heart at this point.

_"Hello?"_ Ellen demanded over the line.

"M-Mrs. Puckerman?" Kurt asked, "Is Noah there?"

_"Oh, sweetie,"_ Ellen said, _"Of course. You heard about the accident too?"_

"Yes, ma'am," Kurt murmured, "I'm...she was my friend when we were on the Cheerios together," he sighed, "This is horrible."

_"Thanks, ma,"_ he heard Puck say, _"Hey, you alright, Kurt?"_

"I should be asking you that," Kurt sighed, "She's Beth's mother."

Puck sighed, _"She's her birth-mother. Shelby is her mom,"_ he shook his head, _"The hospital said she could be released but she'll need someone to help her with the wheelchair. That's where my man Artie comes into play."_

Kurt smiled, "You have everything thought out, huh?"

_"Of course,"_ Puck yawned, changing the subject quickly, _"How are you not tired?"_

"It's Friday night at almost midnight," Kurt sighed, "I'm tired. I just _know_ I'm going to be bitchy in the morning."

_"Great, your dad will make me come over and wake you up," _Puck sighed,_ "I'll bring you coffee in the morning when I come over."_

"Aww, thanks, you're the best," Kurt smiled, "See you tomorrow."

_"Wish I was in your bed," _Puck said, _"Love you."_

"Love you too," Kurt sighed, "Bye."

* * *

Puck hung up the phone and sighed, taking the square, black velvet box off of the dresser, opening it and looking at the silver ring in it. He just hoped Kurt would say yes when he asked him tomorrow.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Mwahaha- *cough cough* I leave you with this.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I wanted it to be perfect. And, why yes, I did make Shane a bully in this -_-**

* * *

**Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Seventeen**

"Hey, guys," Puck walked into the room, carrying his guitar and cutting off Rachel's current rant, "I want to sing something to Kurt today."

Kurt smiled.

"Mr. Schuester, I was talking about nationals-" Rachel started.

"Sorry, Rachel," Mr. Schue said, trying to hide his smile, "Puck already asked about singing today."

"Yeah," Rory said, getting up, "We're helping."

Sam smiled, getting up with Mike and started strumming the guitar, looking at Blaine and then looking down, blushing.

Puck started singing.

_"Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down. Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet. Give it a try, it'll be alright._

He finished and smiled at Kurt, walking over and dropping down on one knee.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Kurt asked, his voice shaking.

Jeff let out a squeak and looking out his phone, taking a video.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I love you with all my heart," he took out the box and opened it, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God," Jeff squeaked out, only to be hushed by Sebastian.

"I-I...yes," Kurt gasped out, hugging him.

Puck laughed happily, hugging him and spinning him around

"I posted that video to Facebook," Jeff giggled and Sebastian kissed his cheek.

"What? Shit, Jeff! Take it down!" Kurt hissed, "My dad has a Facebook!"

"Your _dad_ has a Facebook?" Santana snorted.

Kurt shrugged, "He keeps tabs on me too."

"Protective, much?" Sugar asked.

Kurt sighed.

"Dude, Burt is way protective. What do you think he's going to say?" Finn asked as they walked out of the choir room.

"Oh, I don't plan on telling him until later," Kurt said, "And neither are you."

"No way, dude," Finn said, "I'm telling dad!" he mocked and ran down the hallway.

Kurt groaned, burrying his head in Puck's shoulder, "This is going to be a disaster."

Puck sighed, kissing his head.

"PUCKERMAN!" Sue yelled.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Good job proposing," Sue said, arms behind her back.

Jeff looked at her, "You were...watching us practice?"

"Well, if I can't destroy it, I might as well watch and make sure Jeff is getting the recognition he deserves," Sue said, crossing her arms and walking away.

Sebastian laughed, "Your aunt is nuts."

"Mhmm," Jeff said, leaning on him as they walked outside of the building with Kurt and Puck.

"Hey, lady boys!" someone called.

"Shit," Sebastian mumbled, grabbing Jeff's hand, "Just ignore them. They're douche bags."

"You have a pretty big mouth for a twig," Azimio grabbed his shoulder, making him turn around.

Sebastian glared at him, "Back off," he shoved his hand off of his shoulder, glaring at him and pulling Jeff close to his side.

Jeff glared at him, "Yeah!"

"Wow, the little bitch-pixie can talk!" Shane laughed.

"What are you doing, Shane?" Kurt demanded, "I thought you were dating Mercedes!"

"That was until she left me for fish lips!" Shane snorted, "Then he realized that he was gay after all of us knew! I bet she regrets it now!" he shoved Kurt to the ground.

"Hey, dic-" Puck started.

"HEY!" Mercedes walked out.

"Mercedes?" Shane demanded.

Mercedes helped Kurt up, "You okay, boo?"

Kurt nodded, being pulled into a hug by his fiance.

"Listen, you," Mercedes glared at Shane, "I don't judge, even if they are gay! I don't _care_ that Sam is with Blaine! He's still my friend. And I'd rather date Patches than you right now!"

"The hobo?" Jeff tilted his head.

Sebastian sighed, "Shh."

"Why not, baby?" Shane demanded.

"Oh, I am _not_ your baby, you homophobe!" Mercedes snapped, "Now get out of here before I cut you!"

Blaine and Sam were laughing with each other quietly when they came out of the school and Sam's eyes widened when he saw Shane walked towards him.

"How is it that even when you're gay, you get the girl?" Shane demanded, shoving him.

"Hey!" Blaine glared, shoving him too, "Back off!"

"Oh, the hobbit's defending his girlfriend," Azimio sneered.

Blaine glared at him, drawing back his fist and hitting him in the stomach.

"Shane! Get him!" Azimio groaned in pain.

Blaine snorted, grabbing Sam's hand and dragging him away before Shane could take a swing at him.

Sam sighed, "Blaine, you didn't need to do that. He was just-"

"He _shoved_ you," Blaine crossed his arms as they walked to the car, "Do you want to come over?"

"_Your_ house?" Sam's eyes widened, "I don't know, Blaine. Your family might...look down on me."

"No, they won't," Blaine smiled, "They're all short too."

* * *

Kurt smiled as they got out of Puck's truck. They were at his house after school because his mother and sister were out of town. They finally got some alone time. Since the incident with the anniversary of his mother's death, Burt had been hanging out at the house a lot, which meant no alone time with Puck (a.k.a. making out).

"So I was thinking-" Puck started.

"Hello, Noah," someone said.

Kurt and Puck whipped around and saw a man with black hair and tan skin.

"Dad?" Puck demanded.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Eighteen**

_"So I was thinking-" Puck started._

_"Hello, Noah," someone said._

_Kurt and Puck whipped around and saw a man with black hair and tan skin._

_"Dad?" Puck demanded,_ "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my son," he held up a six pack.

Puck glanced at Kurt and the countertenor wrinkled his nose. He didn't drink, not after his second hangover after the party.

"Uh, I don't drink anymore," Puck shrugged, "It could kill my liver."

James laughed, "Wow, Noah. When did you become so moral?" he sighed and turned to Kurt, "Who are you?"

Kurt's eyes widened.

"This is Kurt Hummel," Puck covered for his shell-shocked fiancee.

James raised an eyebrow, "Friend from glee club?"

"Um, actually," Puck swallowed, "Fiance."

James looked at him, shocked, "Well, that's...okay, I guess," he rubbed the back of his neck, "H-He looks like a girl anyways."

Kurt went to say something and Puck clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Excuse us for a second," Puck drug Kurt in the house.

"What the hell?" Kurt demanded.

Puck sighed, "Look, the guy is a douche bag! I don't want you to get hurt or something!"

Kurt sighed, "Noah, I think I can take care of myself."

"That may be so, but I still don't like him," Puck glanced out the window, "I don't exactly know _why_ he's here right now and it's making me uneasy."

Kurt kissed him and Puck smiled, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

"Stay here," Puck said and went outside.

"Ugh," Kurt crossed his arms, sitting down.

A few minutes later, Puck walked into the house with his dad.

"Uh, you can just sit in there while I get it," Puck mumbled.

Kurt looked at Puck curiously and followed him into his room, "What are you doing?"

"My dad needs money," Puck shrugged.

Kurt grabbed his hand, "Noah...I thought we were saving up to get married..."

"But my dad needs this," Puck sighed, "And the sooner I give it to him the sooner he gets out of my life."

Kurt bit his lip, "But Noah-"

"No," Puck said simply, "I'm giving it to him and that's it, okay?" he yelled.

Kurt sighed, "Noah, you can't just-"

"Yes, I fucking can!" Puck yelled at him.

Kurt felt tears spill over his eyes, "I thought you said you wanted to get married!"

"Well maybe you're giving me second thoughts!" Puck yelled.

Kurt stared at him in shock.

"Kurt, I didn't mean-" Puck started.

Kurt walked out of the room, slamming the door and turned to James, "It's nice that the only time you ever interact with your son is when you need something. It's just _dandy_! My dad actually cares. If you cared, you'd be in Sarah's life, taking them to parks and movies. But no, you're too busy being an rock star that can't even sing!" he yelled and walked out of the house, slamming the door.

* * *

"Kurt, c'mon, you gotta open the door," Burt called, "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Yes he did!" Kurt cried.

"Kurt, I really don't want to break your door!" Burt called.

Kurt sighed, getting up and unlocking the door then throwing himself back on the bed.

Burt sighed, walking in, "What happened?"

Kurt bit his lip, "W-Well...Noah proposed-"

"I know," Burt smiled softly, "I saw Jeff's video."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "A-And then his dad came and asked for money and I told him I thought we were saving up for a wedding. Then he said that I was giving him second thoughts," he said sadly, "Jeff wants to cut him."

Burt laughed, "Fiesty kid, ain't he?"

"Who? Jeff?" Kurt laughed, "Yeah, I guess he is."

"Do you think that Puck might have been tense because his dad was around?" Burt asked, "Maybe he wasn't thinking straight."

"He looked like he was," Kurt looked at the ring on the table and picked it up, looking at it, "I want to marry him, dad. I don't care if it's in a little chapel in Vegas," he said sadly and buried his face in his white pillow, "I just don't get why he would say that."

Burt sighed, "Well...there's someone downstairs who really wants to come up here and apologize."

Kurt shrugged, "That doesn't mean I'm going to forgive him."

Burt rolled his eyes at his son's stuborness, "I'm going to let him come up," and walked downstairs.

A few minutes later, Puck leaned in the door way.

"Hey," he bit his lip, "Finn just tried to kill me."

Kurt looked up at him, his eyes had red rims from crying, "Why would he do that?"

"Because I told him what I said," Puck sat down on the edge of the bed, "And...then I told him how much I regretted what I said."

Kurt shrugged, not looking at him.

Puck sighed, lying down beside him and grabbing his belt loops, pulling him against his back, kissing his cheek, "I really am sorry. I was just...freaked out."

Kurt sighed, "So you're having second thoughts?"

"No, baby, no," Puck said quickly, "I want to marry you," he kissed him.

Kurt bit his lip and let a smile slip.

"That's what I like to see," Puck smiled, "That famous Hummel smile," he kissed him.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss.

"I didn't give him the money," Puck said between kissed.

Kurt looked at him in shock, "Really?"

Puck nodded and Kurt laughed in shock.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, kissing him.

Puck laughed, "Love you too."

* * *

"Wait," Cooper said as Blaine walked in the house with Sam, "Who is he?"

"Sam Evans," Blaine said simply, walking straight passed his dad and going to go upstairs.

Mr. Anderson came out, "I thought you had that Kurt fellow."

"Old news," Blaine shrugged, "We broke up. This is Sam," he drug the blonde upstairs, "This is my room."

"Oh," Sam mumbled, "Your room is nice."

Blaine smiled, "I have a major surprise for you."

"What is it?" Sam asked, confused.

Blaine laughed, "I can't tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Stay here," he walked in the other room and came back a few minutes later with a cage under a cover.

"Um-" Sam started his pervy joke but Blaine took the cover off to reveal a black and white puppy.

Blaine smiled, "Wanna make a joke now?"

"Oh my God," Sam laughed as Blaine let the dog out and it walked over to him, "It's a freaking puppy."

Blaine laughed, sitting beside him, "I didn't notice."

"Is he yours?" Sam asked, "Why would you keep him in a cage?"

Blaine shook his head, "Not mine. It's yours."

"Wh-What?" Sam choked out, "Blaine, this is really nice, but I can't afford-"

"Sam," Blaine cut him off, "When we're alone you always say you want a dog. So I was thinking that it could stay here and my dad and I will take care of it and you can see it whenever you want."

Sam hugged him, "Thanks."

Blaine laughed, kissing him.

* * *

"Prom," Mr. Schuester said as he wrote on the board.

Sam tilted his head, "Songs about prom?"

"De ja vu," Kurt laughed.

"Dude, stop talking in French, I told you in confuses me," Finn whined.

Jeff and Santana rolled their eyes.

"Finn, it's- you know what? Never mind. It's not worth it," Kurt shook his head, holding Puck's hand as they turned to Mr. Schuester.

"We've been asked -once again- to perform at this years prom!" Mr. Schuester laughed, "Great, right?"

"If Finn doesn't get kicked out again," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Finn pointed at him, "Jesse had PG-13 related stuff going on!"

"We had PG-13 related stuff go on on top of your power rangers sheets yesterday, Hudson," Puck said simply.

Everyone started laughing.

"Wh-What?" Finn choked out.

Kurt laughed.

"Alright, guys!" Mr. Schuester said, "We have to get some songs picked out for this."

"McFly!" Jeff said quickly, putting his hand up.

"Alright, can you be a little more specific?" Mr. Schue tried.

Jeff shook his head no.

"Okay, anybody else?" Mr. Schuester tried.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	19. Chapter 19

**Mended Broken Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Nineteen**

"Who are you taking to prom, Sammy?" his little sister, Stacy, asked as he tied his tie in the mirror of their small house, "Is it Quinn? I liked Quinn."

Sam shook his head, "No, Stacy."

"Is it Kurtie?" Stacy's eyes widened.

Sam laughed, "Definitely not. He's just a good friend," he ruffled her hair, "Go talk to mommy, I need to finished getting ready."

Stacy sighed, "Moooom!" and ran out of the room, "Who is Sammy taking to prom?"

_SHIT!_ Sam thought.

His mom walked in, "Sam, why aren't you telling your little sister who you're taking to prom?"

"B-Because," Sam mumbled, looking at his feet and trying to ignore her piercing blue eyes.

"Who _are_ you taking to prom?" his mother questioned.

Sam shrugged, "I-I...um..." he swallowed, "I have to go."

"Sam," his mother yelled, "What are you hiding? This house is _not_ about secrets!"

Sam swallowed, "M-Mom...I..." he sighed, "I-I'm gay."

His mother looked at him for a few seconds before saying, "You have ten minutes."

"F-For what?" Sam croaked.

"To get out of my house!" she screamed, "Get your stuff! And don't _touch_ my children, you disgusting freak!" she slammed the door.

Sam's eyes widened and he started grabbing his clothes and his photos. Thank God he never really had much to begin with. He put his guitar in its case and flinched when he heard the door creak open, "M-Mom, I'm going-"

He wasn't expecting a fist to connect with the side of his face, sending him to the ground. Sam looked up and saw his overly-religious father, Dwight Evans.

Sam flinched, "I'm leaving, okay?"

"You disgusting fag*!" he yelled, kicking him in the leg.

Sam quickly grabbed his two bags and guitar case and ran outside.

_Shit,_ Sam thought, realizing he didn't have a car.

"And don't you come back!" his mother, Mary, screamed, slamming the door.

Sam swallowed, sitting down on the street corner. Blaine was supposed to pick him up for prom soon anyways. He didn't even want to go now.

Sam took out his flip-phone and texted Blaine.

**Sam:** Can you come get me early?

He got a reply immediately.

**Blaine:** Sure.

Blaine finally arrived; pulling his dark red jeep up on the curve and getting out, "What's with all the bags?" he paused and saw the bruise on his face, "Wait...what the hell happened?"

"I came out," Sam said simply, looking down.

"Who hit you?" Blaine asked.

Sam shrugged, "My dad," he got up.

"You're staying with me," Blaine bossed.

"You're bossier than Santana was, you know," Sam muttered, putting his bags in the back of Blaine's jeep, "Do we have to go to prom? I mean it's up to you-"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't really care if we do or not. I don't like dances very much. We could head back to my place," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam rolled his eyes, getting in the jeep.

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Puckerman," Kurt smiled, wearing his suit; Puck had picked it out this year rather than himself.

Puck's mom smiled, "Hey, Kurt. C'mon in, we have to get a few pictures of you two."

Kurt smiled when he heard Puck groan from inside.

Puck walked out of the living room where the TV was blaring loudly. He was wearing an almost-identical tux but his had a black tie and Kurt's had a blue one.

Puck smiled, kissing his cheek and then wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist, smiling for the camera.

"Bye, ma, I'll probably stay at the Hummel's' tonight," Puck lied, dragging his fiancé out the door. He had already booked them a motel room. Kurt didn't feel the need to lie to his dad,

"This is gonna be awesome!" Puck laughed, getting in his car and leaving Kurt's back in the drive way.

Kurt sighed, "Noah, you're going to be an adult. _Please_ don't spike the punch bowl!"

Puck sighed, "It's like a tradition, babe."

"A tradition that you never get away with and someone is bound to take the downfall for," he crossed his arms and his phone went off.

**Sam:** Hey, Kurt, don't get worried when Blaine and I don't show up tonight. We're not going.

Kurt tilted his head and texted him back.

**Kurt:** Why? Are you guys hurt?

**Sam:** No, my parents kicked me out when I told them who I was taking to prom:(

**Kurt:** I'm so sorry.

**Sam:** Not your fault. Go enjoy your prom and watch your fiancé. Make sure he doesn't spike the punch bowl!

**Kurt:** Will do. Have fun with Blaine.

**Sam:** Oh, I intend to.

Kurt sighed, "Sam came out to his family. Something must have happened because he and Blaine aren't coming to prom."

"Damn," Puck muttered, "I'm glad I got an accepting mom. It must suck for Jeff and Sam."

Kurt nodded, "Jeff has Sue though...and Sam...I guess he has Mr. Anderson and Cooper."

"And the dog Blaine got him, don't forget that," Puck laughed as he drove down the road.

"I think he said he named it Dog," Kurt snickered.

"That's _so_ creative," Puck said.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Puck parked the car and saw Jeff across the parking lot with Sebastian.

"Jeff!" Kurt called.

Jeff ran over to him and dragging Sebastian. He was wearing a short sleeved blue dress shirt with a dark blue tie and black dress pants. Sebastian was wearing a suit like Kurt and Puck.

"Nice clothes," Kurt nodded.

"My aunt picked it out," Jeff mumbled, picking at his tie.

"Where's your jacket?" Sebastian asked.

Jeff shrugged, "In the car, I'll go get it," he mumbled out and went to the car.

"What's wrong with Jeff?" Kurt demanded, "He's not acting like he's high like he usually does."

Sebastian sighed, "I have no idea," he rubbed the back of his neck, "He hasn't hardly been eating and he hardly ever sleeps. It's starting to freak Sue and I out and-" he stopped when Jeff walked over, "Hey, baby," he smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Hi, Seb," Jeff smiled softly, picking at his black jacket.

"C'mon, let's go inside," Sebastian smiled, tugging on his arm and they walked inside.

Kurt looked at Puck, "What do you think is wrong?"

Puck shook his head, "No idea, but I hope he gets back to normal soon, I miss the hyperactive part of him already."

* * *

"Go dance with your boyfriend," Sue told Jeff.

Jeff just sat there, head on the table where he was sitting with Sue beside the punch bowl, "I'm tired."

"Probably because you were up until three in the morning staring off into space," Sue crossed her arms.

Jeff shrugged, "I couldn't sleep. Were you watching me?" he demanded.

Sue rolled her eyes, "I have a kid staying in my house, and it's in my nature to check on you."

Jeff snorted, "I'm not a kid."

"You are for five more months," Sue sighed.

Jeff put his head back on the table as the last song of the night came on. Prom was stupid. Dinosaurs? Really? He was vegetarian and all Brittany served was meat and leaves. Like, literally, leaves.

Finn and Rachel were voted prom queen and king even though Finn ran with Quinn. Rachel was a write-in vote. Which didn't even make sense because nobody liked her. The cheerleaders hated her and so did most of the jocks (which were the majority of the votes) and it didn't even make sense!

"Hey," Sebastian said, walking over and holding out his hand, "Can I have the last dance?"

Jeff blushed, "Okay..."

Sebastian smiled, grabbing his hand and dragging him out on the dance floor, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist, "So you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Jeff shrugged.

Sebastian sighed, putting his forehead on Jeff's, "C'mon, Jeff, you have to tell me. I'm your boyfriend."

Jeff sighed, "I've just been...I feel like I've lost my grove lately, Seb. I'm just...not interested in anything anymore."

"Even me?" Sebastian asked.

"I love you though, I can't lose interest in you," Jeff sighed, "I just...I don't even like dancing anymore. I feel like there isn't any more color."

Sebastian swallowed, "Maybe...we should see a doctor or something. It sounds like my aunt when she had depression."

Jeff shook his head, "I'm not depressed, Seb."

"Jeff, yes you are," Sebastian sighed, "I know it's a hard thing to come to terms with but with the proper medicine-"

"I'm not depressed," Jeff whispered.

Sebastian groaned, "Jeff, please just listen."

Jeff bit his lip and nodded.

"I just...I think we should see a doctor. And if I'm wrong you can rub it in my face," Sebastian sighed.

Jeff swallowed and sighed, "Okay. Aunt Sue can make me an appointment."

"Good," Sebastian smiled.

* * *

"This is nice," Kurt smiled as he danced with Puck.

"Yeah," Puck smiled, holding his fiancé close, "Twenty-one days and we're out of here," he hugged him close, "Nationals, then graduation, then our wedding, then New York," he pecked his lips.

Kurt smiled, "I'm so nervous for Nationals. What if Carmen doesn't like me?"

"She will," Puck smiled, "Who wouldn't like you?"

Kurt laughed, "Mr. Schue said he would give me a solo in _The Edge of Glory_ so she could see me."

Puck nodded, "Good."

"This is the best slow dance ever," Kurt smiled, putting his head on Puck's shoulder.

"Better than last year?" Puck smiled down at him.

Kurt laughed, "Definitely. I wasn't humiliated this year...and it's you, not Blaine."

Puck laughed, "It makes a difference?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, right now it does."

* * *

"What happened to prom?" Mr. Anderson asked as he made dinner.

Blaine sighed, leaning on the counter, "Sam, you can go up to my room. The dog missed you."

Sam tried to hurry upstairs, struggling with his bags.

"Did you see the bruise?" Blaine asked.

Nathaniel nodded, "I think I know what it's from, but you better tell me anyways to get it off your chest."

Blaine sighed, "I didn't get the details, but Sam said he came out to his parents when he told them who was taking him to prom. His mother told him to leave and he started packing. Then his dad came in and hit and kicked him a couple of times," he shook his head, "Dad, they wouldn't even let him say goodbye to Stacy and Stevie."

Cooper sighed, walking in, "Some parents are douchebags."

"Were you eavesdropping?" Nathaniel demanded.

"Yes," Cooper said simply, grabbing a bottle of water and sitting at the table.

"Don't you have a commercial to film or something?" Blaine snorted.

Cooper sighed, "I've...hit a rough patch. Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Did you YELL YOUR LINES too many times?" Blaine smirked.

Cooper got up and shoved him, "Go see your boyfriend, squirt. He must be pretty torn up."

Blaine nodded, grabbing an icepack out of the freezer, "I'm just gonna...yeah," he grabbed another one and went upstairs, "Hey," he walked in his room.

"Hey," Sam muttered while he layed on the bed, the dog lying at his feet.

Blaine sighed, "Here," he put the ice pack where his dad kicked him and put the other on his face.

Sam smiled, "Thanks," he told the smaller boy.

Blaine laughed, "Anytime."

They ended up with the ice packs thrown aside and lying in the bed together under the covers cuddled close to each other.

"So what are you going to do about the rest of your stuff?" Blaine asked.

"That is all my stuff," Sam mumbled.

Blaine sighed, "I'm going to have to get Kurt to take you shopping."

"So does that mean you two are cool now?" Sam asked.

Blaine shrugged, "I guess. I mean, he's not sending me those murderous glances in glee club anymore."

Sam laughed, "Those were funny."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I didn't think so. I thought he was going to rip into me at any moment."

Sam sighed, laying his head back and closing his eyes, "This is so much better than prom."

"But I do believe you owe me a dance," Blaine pulled him up and turned on his iPod.

Sam laughed, dancing with him to the music.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Um…wow, guys. I kind of feel like a bitch for not thanking you! I was browsing Puck and Kurt fanfictions and I came across mine and I was like "look there's mine!" and I saw I had over fifty and flipped out. As thanks, I'll be using "You'll Be in My Heart" by Phil Collins, a request from a reviewer. And this is a super-long chapter WHILE I have an ear infection and strep throat. So yeah, here it is.**

**A/N2: Um…I just got on the glee wikia and there was a picture of Rachel on a train and all of them waving goodbye. INCLUDING Kurt. BUT they said Chris was on a plane to NYC. Damn them. Any thoughts?**

**A/N3 (yeah, getting kind of long here): I just realized that I never had Karofsky join glee. So, at the end I'm writing deleted scenes. So, I'm just going to add him in during this chapter.**

* * *

**Mended Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Twenty**

"_We just feel it would be best for Jeff to…see a therapist and maybe get on some medication,"_ the doctor said, his voice echoing in Jeff's memory from the previous day at his appointment.

Sebastian and his aunt Sue made an appointment and they went straight there after school, the doctor had taken Jeff back first by himself and then called Sebastian and Sue in.

He couldn't believe those people! They thought he was depressed! He wasn't depressed! Just…tired a lot. That didn't mean he was depressed! Not even that time Sue found him crying.

Anyways, he had started his new medication yesterday, starting out on a children's dose for medical reasons. It didn't give him any side-effects so he was surprisingly okay. He actually gave his classes a little bit of attention today. Usually he would draw or make finger motions so it look like he was pinching the teacher's head.

Jeff took his regular seat in glee club, he was early because Sue had beef with his teacher or something and she always let Jeff do whatever he wanted; like leaving early for example.

"Hey, Jeff," Mr. Schuester greeted as he walked into the room, "Ever pick out that McFly song you wanted to do?"

Jeff shrugged, "It won't matter either way. I won't get to sing. You'll give the solo to Rachel, give the duet to Finn and Rachel, have Mercedes belt out the high note, and maybe give Quinn a solo. Kurt, Sam, Blaine, and I never get solos, so we're used to it at this point, Mr. Schuester."

Mr. Schue looked at him in shock, "Jeff-"

"Sorry, must be a side-effect of my new meds," Jeff muttered out the lie, putting in his headphones and staring at the ceiling, leaning his head back.

He felt someone poke his stomach right where he was ticklish and let out a yelp, making his headphones fall out and look at who the culprit was.

Jeff smiled, "Hey, Seb."

Sebastian smiled, sitting down beside him, "Everything okay today?"

Jeff nodded, picking at his nails as the others -including Sue, who was helping with Nationals to get money for the Cheerios- came in and sat down, taking their usual seats.

"Before we start," Sam smiled, walking in the room with his hand linked to Blaine's, "We'd like to sing-"

"Oh my gosh! Sam, what happened?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"You have a bruise on your face! And you're limping!" Finn said.

Sam sighed, "It's been taken care of. As I was saying, Blaine and I have a song we'd like to nominate for Nationals."

"Considering this is my last chance for a solo-" Rachel began.

Mr. Schuester shook his head, "Rachel, let them sing."

Sam smiled.

Blaine turned to the band, "As we've rehearsed?"

Sam and Blaine took turns singing the lines back and forth, Blaine going first.

"_Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry."_

Sam smiled, taking the next line and almost laughing when Blaine shot him a glare about the height part of the song, _"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, cant be broken. I will be here, don't you cry."_

They started singing together, smiling at eachother, _"'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on. Now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always."_

Blaine grabbed Sam's hand, smiling and singing, _"Why cant they understand the way we feel? They just don trust what they can't explain. I know were different but deep inside us, we're not that different at all."_

They sang the chorus together, _"Oh you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart from this day on,now and forever more. Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know. We'll need each other to have to hold. They'll see in time, I know, when destiny calls you, you must be strong. 'Cause I may not be with you, but you got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know well show them together."_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart, believe you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more. Oh, you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You will be in my heart, always. Yes, I'll be with you, 'cause I'll be there for you always. Just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder, turn around,and look over your shoulder 'cause I'll be there, always..._

_ "For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry,"_ Sam sang, laughing quietly when he said the word "small".

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart, __yes you'll be in my heart. F__rom this day on, __now and forever more __you'll be in my heart. N__o matter what they say __you'll be here in my heart, always."_

"That was great, guys!" Mr. Schuester clapped with the others, "But its not-"

"But it's not Nationals material, right?" Sam muttered, "It's alright, we get it."

"No, actually," Blaine said, "I _don't_ get it!" he got pissed off at Mr. Schuester at this point. Why didn't he _ever_ let anyone other than Finn, Rachel, Quinn, or Mercedes had a solo? It was ridiculous! Even though it was like that in the Warblers...he had turned a new leaf at McKinley and frankly he was a little annoyed at the fact that there was so much talent and it was all wasted!

"Yeah," Karofsky piped up, all eyes turning to the newest member of New Directions, "Every time you guys ever performed, they were up front."

"Blaine, let's just sit down," Sam mumbled, putting a hand on his arm.

"No!" Blaine said quickly, "I'm okay with not getting a solo but Sam is _really_ good, Mr. Schuester! So are Tina, Mike, Kurt, Puck, Jeff, Sebastian, Brittany, Artie, Rory, and Santana! But no, you waste all of the opportunity on Rachel, Finn, Quinn, and Mercedes! Face it, they've been your favorites since the beginning!" he was _really_ pissed at this point, completely forgetting about what his anger management classes had taught him at this point, "Sam, we're leaving."

"What?" Rachel demanded, "We won't have enough people for Nationals!"

"Until things change," Blaine shrugged, "I guess you won't be competing," he grabbed Sam's hand and drug him out of the room.

Jeff smirked, "See you guys," he got up, "I think I'll follow this protest!" he walked out of the room, ignoring Sue's glare on him.

"I'm...obligated to follow him," Sebastian got up, "And I really want to," he walked out as well.

Rory left silently, obviously seeing which group he should follow.

"Rory, c'mon," Finn groaned.

Kurt looked at Puck and the mohawked boy smiled, grabbing his hand and they walked out of the room hand-in-hand.

Dave got up and left too.

Santana sighed, "Well it looks like I'm being a part of this big, rainbow colored protest," she grabbed Brittany's hand and walked out.

Tina sighed, "Blaine had a point, Mr. Schue," she walked out with Mike.

That left Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Joe, Artie, and Sugar.

"Well, Schuester," Sue said, "What are you going to do now?"

"You're going to have to convince Jeff. Guys, we're going to convince the others," Mr. Schue said and they started devising a plan.

* * *

"W-We aren't really quitting, are we?" Jeff asked Blaine and Sam.

"If that's what it takes to get the point across, yeah," Blaine said, dragging Sam down the hallway behind him.

"B-But I've never been to Nationals," Jeff said.

"It's just more people and famous judges," Kurt shrugged, "I heard it was Lindsey Lohan this year."

"Wasn't she in rehab?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt shrugged, "I think she's out again..."

"Whatever," Santana said, "I'd like to see them try to even get in with how many members they have."

Rory nodded, "I feel bad for Finn Hudson though, he was a good friend."

"Yeah, but I'm your best friend," Sam high-fived him.

"I cannot _believe_ we just quit," Tina laughed quietly.

"He'll take us back," Mike said, "They'll be begging for us to come back in a week. We have to leave for Chicago then, right?"

Kurt nodded, holding Puck's hand and smiling.

"So, since we're not in glee club and schools out...I'm going to the mall. C'mon, Mike!" Tina said and drug the poor senior off.

"I'm going to go to the gym," Dave waved at them, walking off.

"Me and Britt are going to the carnival in Lima Heights," Santana said, "Hopefully the ferris wheel doesn't break," they left at that.

"Wanna come to my house? My mom is home but she just _loves_ you," Sebastian smiled down at Jeff.

"Sure," Jeff blushed.

Sebastian smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist, "See you guys."

Kurt watched them go, smiling softly, "They're so cute together."

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"Well, we're probably going to go shopping too," Blaine said, "I've realized that Sam doesn't have that many clothes."

"Hey, I like Kurt's Earth Day jacket," they heard Sam complain as he left with Blaine.

Rory simply waved at them, probably going to go back to the Pierce's house for the day. He said that he really liked living there because Brittany's dad would play video games with him. From what they'd heard, Rory's home-life in Ireland wasn't too great after his brother, Semus, moved out.

"So, that leaves you and me," Kurt smiled.

"Actually, we have somewhere to be," Puck smirked.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Puck smiled, "We're going to go to your place and start planning the wedding."

Kurt squeaked happily, hugging him happily, then he sighed, "Jeff will be pissed he's not part of this."

Puck shrugged, "Blondie will live. It's going to take more than one day to plan. He'll come in handy when we're filling out invitations."

* * *

"So...the theme is going to be light blue and dark blue. I don't want one of those one's where they pick a park of the world they want to base it off of or one of those ones where they're all churchy," Kurt shuddered.

"Alright, that's out of the way," Puck smiled as they sat on the floor in Kurt's living room, papers and wedding magazines -from under Kurt's bed- scattered everywhere, "Now comes the worst part; the guest list."

Kurt groaned.

"So, I got a huge family," Puck explained.

"So do it," Kurt shrugged and then froze, "Wait...I don't have to wear one of those little hats do I? Because Noah Puckerman, I swear if you even think for a second-"

"Relax," Puck laughed, "We aren't wearing them," he rolled his eyes.

"Good," Kurt breathed.

Puck laughed, "You're going to be flustered the whole time, huh?"

"Yes," Kurt said simply, "Alright," he handed Puck a yellow pad of paper.

"What's this for?" Puck asked.

"Start writing," Kurt said, "I'm starting on my family now. I'll write the friends so you have less work."

Kurt started his list.

**_Dad_****_  
_****Carole**  
**Finn Hudson**  
**Rachel Berry**  
**Hiram Berry**  
**Leroy Berry**

"Wait, wait, wait!" Puck said, "We're inviting her family too?"

"My family is friends with her family. In turn, we're stuck doing it. If I don't know their family, I'm not inviting them," Kurt shrugged, "Simple as that," and he started writing again.

**_Tina Cohen-Chang_****_  
_****Melinda Cohen-Chang**  
**Andrew Cohen-Chang**  
**Mike Chang**  
**Artie Abrams**  
**Rory Flannagan**  
**Brittany S. Pierce**  
**Santana Lopez**  
**Jeff Sterling (Best Man)**  
**Sebastian Smythe**  
**Sue Sylvester**  
**Sam Evans**  
**Blaine Anderson**

"Heh, that's ironic," Puck chuckled, "You're inviting your ex-boyfriend."

"He's my friend," Kurt sighed, "Eyes on your own paper, Puckerman."

**_Quinn Fabray_****_  
_****Mercedes Jones**  
**Will Schuester**  
**Emma Pillsbury**  
**Sugar Motta**  
**Joe Hart**

Kurt paused for a second and bit his lip.

**_Dave Karofsky_**

Puck made a noise.

"What?" Kurt sighed, "He joined glee club, he's nice now, Noah."

"But he _liked_ you," Puck grumbled.

"So did Blaine," Kurt countered.

"But he has a boyfriend, I can trust him," Puck mumbled.

Kurt sighed, "Just trust me on this one," and continued to write.

**_Aunt Mildred_****_  
_****Uncle Andy**  
**Aunt Delia**  
**Uncle Daniel**  
**Daniel Hummel Jr.**  
**DJ Hummel**  
**Ned Hummel**  
**Jenna Hummel**  
**April Rhodes**  
**Holly Holiday**

"There," Kurt smiled, "That's my list."

"Why the last two?" Puck asked.

"Well, Holly loved me in class and April taught me the joys of mussel magazines," Kurt smirked, "Besides, I doubt either of them will come. Holly got a job and settled down a bit and April is on Broadway with her own show about her life."

"How's the going for her?" Puck chuckled.

"Down the tubes," Kurt laughed, looking at Puck's list, "Why is there a blank line between your mom and your sister?"

"Should I invite my dad?" Puck whispered.

Kurt sighed, "Noah, if that would make you uncomfortable-"

"I mean, I doubt he would come...but isn't it polite to at least invite him?" Puck asked.

Kurt nodded, "But if you don't want to, you don't have to."

Puck sighed, writing it in, "There, that's my list."

**_Ma_****_  
_****Dad**  
**Sarah Puckerman**  
**Aunt Lisa**  
**Uncle John**  
**Aunt Blythe**  
**Uncle Larry**  
**Aunt Tanya**  
**Dylan Puckerman**  
**Misha Puckerman**  
**Michael Puckerman**  
**Ethan Puckerman**  
**Conner Puckerman**  
**Lizzy Puckerman**  
**Greg Puckerman**  
**Jimmy Puckerman**  
**Jelina Puckerman**  
**Erica Puckerman**  
**Betsy Puckerman**

"Wow," Kurt laughed, "Your mom had all brothers based on all the last names of your cousins. My dad had all brothers too," he smiled, "You have a lot of cousins."

"Yeah," Puck laughed, "I guess baby-making was sort of a thing," he snickered.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Good thing we don't have to worry about getting pregnant."

"I...do you ever want to adopt a kid?" Puck asked curiously.

Kurt looked at his feet. They never talked about this before. Kurt would be embarrassed if Puck didn't share his opinion. He really, really hoped he did.

"Yes," Kurt whispered.

Puck smiled, "Good. We'll make great dads."

"You really want kids?" Kurt asked.

Puck laughed, "Of course."

Kurt smiled and leaned over all the wedding magazines, kissing him.

Puck chuckled quietly, kissing him again, deepening it and making Kurt lay back, despite messing up all the papers, "We should move this to a more comfortable place."

Kurt laughed, "But I don't want to move. I'm too lazy right now."

"Alright then," Puck smirked, getting up and picking his light boyfriend up, throwing him over his shoulder and walking upstairs.

"Ugh, I cannot believe you just did that," Kurt sighed as he walked up the steps.

"I can't believe you're this easy to carry," Puck snorted, "What do you eat for breakfast? Nothing?"

"Splenda," Kurt said simply.

Puck sighed as they got to Kurt's room and there was a bunch of stuff on his bed.

"Sorry, organizing session," Kurt sighed.

Puck put him down and quickly put the stuff on the floor.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kurt said when Puck went to pick up a picture frame with a locket hanging off of it, "Don't touch that one," he whispered, grabbing the frame quickly and setting it down on his dresser.

_I'll ask about that one later,_ Puck thought as he cleared the rest of the stuff of, "Kurt, it's almost summer, how many covers do you need?"

"I only have five," Kurt snorted.

Puck rolled his eyes, picking Kurt up again and throwing him on the bed and got on top of him, kissing him as soon as he was situated.

Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Puck moved to Kurt's pale neck, sucking and nibbling all he wanted, knowing Kurt wouldn't mind if he left marks, it would just give him an excuse to wear a turtle neck.

Kurt let out a gasp when Puck kissed right on the place under his ear that drove him absolutely crazy.

"I know your weak spots," Puck laughed.

"I know your weak spots too, Noah," Kurt said breathlessly.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Yeah, blowjobs."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Puck quickly got the countertenor's shirts and pants off along with his own clothing, leaving them in just their underwear.

Puck ran his hands up and down Kurt's sides as he started to kiss on his shoulders.

Kurt let out a groan, meeting Puck's lips again.

"You're going to be my husband," Puck said between kisses, "And we're going to be together forever."

"Mmm, I love you," Kurt said as they kissed, lying beside each other.

Puck slipped his hand to the back of Kurt's underwear, pulling him closer and kissing him, "Love you too."

* * *

"You need to think of a name for that thing," Blaine pointed to the dog that was currently occupying _all_ his boyfriend's attention.

Sam sighed, "His name is Dog."

Blaine snorted, "You have to be kidding me."

"No," Sam said simply, "I could have named him Sparta, though! And every time someone asked who the dog was I could have yelled-"

"Please don't," Blaine groaned.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Sam yelled.

Blaine groaned, falling back on the bed.

Sam laughed, "You know you love me."

"Hmm...maybe," Blaine smirked.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

"You know I do," Blaine laughed, "Dog, down there," he pointed to the bottom of the bed.

The dog growled at him.

"Look, he's my Sam, not yours," Blaine said, going to grab Sam's hand and the dog started growling again.

Sam was trying to hide his laughter.

"Listen, you," he pointed to the dog, "That is my boyfriend," he pointed to Sam, "I don't know if dogs have a sexuality or anything, but he's not _your_ boyfriend. He's mine."

"Blaine, I don't think the dog wants to be my boyfriend," Sam sighed.

"You don't speak dog," Blaine countered.

"Neither do you," Sam pointed out.

"COOPER!" Blaine yelled.

Cooper sighed, still on break from acting, "What?"

"I want Sammy-time and the dog won't leave," Blaine sighed, "Watch," he went to touch Sam and the dog growled, trying to bite him.

"Hey, dog, wanna treat?" Cooper asked.

The dog got off of Sam's lap and ran out of the room.

"Ta-da," Cooper said, "I'm amazing," he shut the door and called, "Use protection!"

"Idiot," Blaine commented.

* * *

The next day at school, all the kids who had quit glee club were going about their day normally like nothing had happened. They all planned to go get coffee with each other after school while they were supposed to be in glee rehearsal.

Rachel approached Brittany while Santana was in the bathroom, "Hey, Brittany."

"Go away," Brittany said simply.

"Hey, I was hoping that since you didn't get me Christmas gift this year...that you could join glee club and convince Santana?" Rachel tried.

"I forgot to get you a gift?" Brittany's eyes widened, "Okay!"

Rachel smiled happily, walking over to Finn, "That's two down and ten to go."

* * *

"Tina, Rachel said that you could sing at Nationals," Quinn said, "She said that since this is our last year, she'd let you have a chance."

Tina narrowed her eyes, "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because then you could just leave if she said no and went to take over again," Joe said, "And Mike, Mr. Schue said that you and Britt were going to dance again."

Mike sighed, "Tina, let's do it. But we're backing out if you're lying."

Quinn and Joe walked over to Rachel and Finn, "Eight to go."

* * *

"Look," Finn sighed, "You _just_ joined glee club. You can't back out already."

Dave leaned on the lockers, "What's in it for me?"

Finn groaned, knowing what he wanted, "Fine, you can have my Call of Duty cheat book."

"I'm in," Dave said simply.

Finn walked over to Rachel, Joe, and Quinn, "Seven."

* * *

"Hey, Rory," Sugar walked over to his locker.

Rory smiled, "Hello, Sugar," he told his girlfriend.

"Have you ever thought of getting to second base?" Sugar asked.

The next thing the group knew, Sugar walked over to them, "Six to go."

Finn, Rachel, Quinn, and Joe looked over at Rory who was looking wide-eyed and was blushing.

* * *

"Alright, blondie," Sue said, walking over to where Jeff was at his locker.

"Sebast-" Jeff went to yell and Sue put a hand over his mouth.

"You're rejoining glee club," Sue said simply.

Jeff crossed his arms, "Who says I am?"

"Your legal guardian that will make it so you don't graduate," Sue said.

Jeff looked at her for a second, "Sebastian!"

Sebastian walked over quickly, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I think we should rejoin glee club," Jeff started explaining fake reasons to Sebastian.

Sue walked over to the little group that was secretly watching from around the corner, "Four to go. Except their going to be the hardest ones to crack. Have fun."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Next Time: Will Blaine, Sam, Kurt, and Puck rejoin glee club before Nationals? Will Kurt get into NYADA so he can follow his dreams? When will Puck and Kurt's wedding be? All these questions will be answered next time in Mended Hearts and Butterscotch Pie.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Mended Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Twenty-One**

"Kurt, just listen," Rachel begged, "If you don't go to Nationals then Carmen won't see you and you won't get into NYADA!"

Kurt sighed, "Rachel, you just want to win. You don't care if I get in or not."

"Yeah," Puck agreed, holding his hand.

Rachel sighed, "Kurt, I care about you. We're friends, you know that. I just...we really need you guys and we want Carmen to see what you can do, Kurt. You're going to have the solo just to prove that."

Kurt froze, "What?"

"Yes," Rachel agreed, "Tina will have the other one and we're all doing the group number together with a couple of solos in there for the others."

Kurt looked at Puck, silently asking him if he wanted to.

Puck sighed, "Alright, alright. We'll come back."

Rachel smiled, "Thank you, guys! This means a lot."

"Good luck with Sam and Blaine. I doubt Blaine will let Sam come back. He is pissed," Kurt said, "He's been fuming over Twitter and Facebook for days."

"I know," Rachel looked down at her phone, "He usually just writes 'bitches' over and over again."

Puck laughed, "Yeah, that's Blaine alright."

Rachel sighed, "See you guys in glee club," she walked away to the others and sighed, "Two to go."

"Great," Finn snorted, "This is going to be totally easy."

* * *

Finn looked at Blaine in his Spanish class. He had to be in a junior Spanish class because of his grades. Mr. Schue recommended it.

He quickly wrote something down and threw it at the back of Blaine's head where he was sitting with Sam.

Blaine opened the note and wrote something down and threw it at Finn again.

Finn looked over the note.

_**Meet me in the auditorium after class -Finn**_

_**Fuck you -Blaine**_

"Okay, not the reaction I wanted," Finn whispered to Artie.

Artie sighed, throwing a note at Blaine and got it back a few minutes later.

_**Can you come to the auditorium? -Artie**_

_**Since **__**YOU**__** asked...okay, we'll be there -Blaine**_

"I don't think he likes me," Finn mumbled.

Mr. Schuester sighed, "Finn, no talking."

* * *

Blaine walked into the auditorium, holding Sam's hand the whole way, "I don't see why we're here. It's stupid."

"They're our friends," Sam sighed.

Blaine groaned, "I know, but everything is always so repetitive. Rachel gets a solo; Finn and Rachel get a duet-"

"That's not the case this year," Rachel said, walking out on the stage with the others.

Blaine crossed his arms, "Oh, really? Not like you to give up a solo."

Finn sighed, "Look, even without you guys we have enough members to compete. We're just considering your feelings here. We don't _need_ you-"

Kurt elbowed him in the ribs, "Shut the fuck up, Hudson. Yes, we do."

"Kurt, language," Mr. Schuester scolded.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"There, you don't need us," Blaine said simply, "Sam, let's go," he went to walk out but Sam grabbed his hand.

"I want to rejoin," Sam sighed.

"Why?" Blaine demanded.

"Because it's _us_," Sam bit his lip, "Things are going to be different next year, you know. Most of these guys aren't even going to be here...it's going to feel empty. So...let's just enjoy our friends while we can."

Blaine sighed, "You really want this, huh?"

"Yeah," Sam said simply, "And you know if we don't join, you'll have to put up with me going around the house with the puppy eyes and your big brother babying me."

Blaine gritted his teeth, "Fine. Just because you know I hate it when Cooper even comes within ten feet of you."

The New Directions cheered happily.

"We're going to Nationals!" Puck yelled happily.

* * *

They got to Nationals and there were people everywhere in normal and odd costumes.

"Oh my gosh," Jeff whispered, "Nationals."

Kurt laughed, "I've already been here once, yet the awe-factor still doesn't wear off."

Puck kissed his cheek, smiling.

"Alright, guys," Mr. Schuester said, "We have about two hours to go back to our rooms and then we have to go rehearse. Now, I have the hat of fate-"

"Schuester," Sue said, "I think they're all mature enough to pick their own roommates."

"Sue, I don't think-" Mr. Schue started.

"She's right!" Jeff said.

"Of course you'd agree with her," Finn muttered.

Jeff glared at him, "I'm going to snap you with a rubber band, beyotch," he took the rubber band off of his wrist and went to hit him with it.

Sebastian put his hand on Jeff's, "There's no need to take out the rubber band. Let's go to our room," he smirked, grabbing Jeff's arm and running off.

* * *

"So we're here for a week," Kurt said, "And-" he yelped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him onto the bed.

The countertenor sighed, "Noah, what are you doing?"

"We're sharing a room," Puck smiled, pulling Kurt against him, "And we're alone behind a locked door," he nipped at his ear.

Kurt let out a small noise and sighed, "Noah, we have to...go to practice in an hour."

"We know all the moves," Puck growled, kissing his porcelain neck.

Kurt groaned, turning around and kissing him, "I guess we can. We have an hour."

"I'll count it down to the last minute," Puck said between kisses.

* * *

Jeff jumped up and down on the bed happily, smiling as Sebastian unpacked their things and put them in the drawer perfectly.

"We're like _the Odd Couple_," Jeff laughed, "But we'll actually admit we're dating."

Sebastian sighed, "I see the medicine is working."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "It's not the meds. It's me being happy. I'm not depressed," he jumped up and down, "See?"

Sebastian grabbed him by his thin waist and pulled him down from the bed and against him.

Jeff smiled at him, putting a hand on the side of Sebastian's face and kissing him deeply.

Sebastian laughed, pulling him over to the bed and getting on top of him, unbuttoning Jeff's shirt. He swore his boyfriend had no sense of style. He almost always wore short-sleeved button ups and shorts.

"Me or Kurt are picking out your outfits now," Sebastian said between kisses.

"_Please_ don't mention my best friend while we're making out," Jeff murmured breathlessly.

Sebastian hesitated and moved his hands to the front of Jeff's pants.

Jeff smiled, "Okay."

"Okay?" Sebastian asked in shock, but stopped his hesitating and quickly unbuttoned Jeff's pants.

* * *

"Blaine, we need to talk about you and your hobbit ways on stage-" Santana opened the door and sighed, "I don't even need to say wanky," she locked the door and turned around, shutting the door.

"Well?" Mr. Schue asked, "What did he say about the-"

"He didn't say anything," Brittany laughed.

"He was too busy burying himself in Sam's-" Brittany quickly put a hand over Santana's mouth.

"Clothes," Brittany said quickly, "He's...trying to find Sam something to wear."

"Well...all our clothes are already picked out," Mr. Schue said.

"O-Oh!" Santana said, "I'll make sure I tell them," he shooed them, "Now go on your marry little way and make out with Bambi."

Mr. Schuester sighed, "Santana..." he shook his head and walked away.

"I'm going to talk to Jeff," Sue said.

"His mouth is probably a little busy right now," Santana smirked.

Sue looked at her in shock.

"Talking to Blaine about Sam's outfit!" Santana smiled sweetly.

Sue sighed, "You do know that Jeff dresses like a two year-old, right?"

"Um..." Brittany said, "Sebastian is helping so he's just sitting in."

Sue rolled her eyes, "I know they're having sex. It's just fun to see you guys on the spot," she walked away at that.

* * *

"Alright, Kurt," Mr. Schue smiled, "You and Tina are going to take the solos and everyone else will be there to back you up."

Kurt nodded, holding the microphone. He knew if he messed this up, he was stuck going to California with Puck. And he would be like a fire truck with all the sunburns he got.

Not that he didn't want to go with Puck...he did. But Puck said if he got in then he was going to go to NYU. He really wanted to go to New York.

He took a deep breath and walked out with the rest of New Directions, getting in their places. Jeff's solo was before them and the blonde had been backstairs hyperventilating. Sam offered to help him with it because those two took this song to heart.

They all started harmonizing as Sam walked out with Jeff.

Jeff started singing shyly and then gained his confidence, _"__Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan? And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? But it hurts when you disapprove all along._ _And now I try hard to make it, I just want to make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I can't pretend that I'm alright. And you can't change me,"_ he glanced back at Sebastian and went to smile at the audience but his eyes widened when he saw someone walk into the crowd.

Sam smiled, taking the chorus with Jeff, obviously not sensing his discomfort with the blonde man in the back row, _"'Cuz we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect."_

Jeff looked urgently at his aunt, nodding to the audience and taking the next line, trying to keep his voice steady, _"I try not to think about the pain I feel inside. Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spent with me, now seem so far away. And it feels like you don't care anymore. And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I can't stand another fight and nothing's alright."_

Everyone started singing, _"'Cuz we lost it all, nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back, I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Nothing's gonna change the things that you said, nothing's gonna make this right again. Please don't turn your back; I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you. But you don't understand. 'Cuz we lost it all, nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. 'Cuz we lost it all nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect."_

Jeff swallowed when everyone started clapping and quickly got in his place, avoiding the eyes of the man as he glanced nervously at Sue.

The next song started and Kurt started singing, smiling at Puck, _"What time is it where you are? I miss you more than anything. Back at home you feel so far. Waitin' for the phone to ring, it's gettin' lonely livin' upside down. I don't even wanna be in this town. Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy."_

Puck started singing with Kurt, _"You say good morning when it's midnight. Going out of my head alone in this bed. I wake up to your sunset and it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad. And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged. Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged. Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged."_

Sebastian came up, dragging Jeff with him and singing with Santana and Brittany, _"What time is it where you are? Five more days and I'll be home. I keep your picture in my car. I hate the thought of you alone. I've been keepin' busy all the time just to try to keep you off my mind. Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy."_

All of the New Directions started singing the chorus and jumping around, _"You say good morning when it's midnight. Going out of my head, alone in this bed. I wake up to your sunset and it's drivin' me mad, I miss you so bad. And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged. Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged. Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged. So jetlagged."_

Tina sang alone,_ "I miss you so bad, I miss you so bad, I miss you so bad, I miss you so bad, I miss you so bad. I wanna share your horizon and see the same sun rising. I miss you so bad. Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me."_

Sam smiled, singing with the entire group as Jeff, Mike, and Brittany danced around, _"You say good morning when it's midnight. Going out of my head alone in this bed. I wake up to your sunset and it's drivin' me mad. I miss when you say good morning. But it's midnight, going out of my head alone in this bed. I wake up to your sunset and it's drivin' me mad, I miss you so bad. And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged. Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged. Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged. Is so jetlagged. Is so jetlagged."_

They all froze when the song ended, breathing heavily.

The audience broke out in applause and they looked up, bowing.

* * *

Jeff ran off the stage, "Aunt Sue-"

"I saw him," Sue assured him, "Let's just make it through the awards ceremony and we'll head back to the hotel."

"What's going on?" Sebastian walked over with the others.

"Jeff's dad is here," Sue whispered.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I don't even want to talk about it. So, of course, that means I will. What the hell? I mean, I have total respect for RIB but Rachel choked up twice (TWICE!) in her audition and practically stalked poor Carmen and Kurt nailed his audition and he gets denied. Ugh. Whatever. This is my story so I'm gonna do what I do best...DENY EVERYTHING! Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**A/N2: I had to have a Quinn moment! What can I say? She's grown on me a little bit.**

* * *

**Mended Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Twenty-Two**

Sebastian sighed, "They have to go through the whole process of voting," he told Jeff as they sat alone off in the corner.

Everyone else was over there chatting happily about how good their performances were. But, of course, Kurt kept glancing away from Puck to check on Jeff. He knew everything that had happened with his dad and how uncomfortable Jeff was that the abusive asshole was there.

Jeff nodded, sitting on Sebastian's lap with his head on the green eyed boy's shoulder.

Sebastian placed little kisses all over Jeff's neck, rubbing his back, and trying to calm him down.

Jeff leaned into his touch, "Seb?"

"Mhmm?" Sebastian asked, lips still moving along Jeff's neck.

Jeff sighed, "I-I...I'm scared."

"I know," Sebastian whispered, "Don't worry. If even talks to you, you can sleep in my bed and I'll keep you safe."

"Can I sleep in your bed even if he doesn't talk to me?" Jeff asked, smiling.

Sebastian laughed, "Of course."

"You guys okay over here?" Mr. Schue walked over with Beiste and Emma.

Sebastian nodded, "Yeah," he rubbed Jeff's back, "He's just a little nervous."

"We heard about your dad," Beiste nodded, "If even seems threatening we're calling security."

Jeff smiled at them, "Thanks, guys. That means a lot."

Mr. Schue smiled at the two and walked away with Emma and Beiste again.

The lights flickered and Jeff held his breath.

"Don't worry," Sebastian helped him up, "You were awesome. It's going to help us with this thing."

"B-But Wade was really good," Jeff whispered as they started lining up on the stage.

Sebastian kissed his cheek as the curtains opened, holding his hand and smiling at him, "Don't worry."

"And now," the man said, "The 2012 National Show Choir champions are...the New Directions!" he handed Will the trophy.

Finn and Rachel kissed, Mercedes and Quinn were laughing and hugging with Dave and Artie, Blaine and Sam were making out already, Tina and Mike were kissing each other off the side, Rory and Sugar had their lips locked together already, Puck had Kurt around the waist and was kissing him, and Sebastian smiled, grabbing Jeff and pulling him into a deep kiss right in front of the audience and Jeff's father.

They all hurried back stage, cheering and laughing, but that all stopped when they saw Carmen standing there.

Kurt held his breath as Carmen walked over and Jeff let out a little squeak, but it was muffled when he put his face in Sebastian's shoulder.

Carmen smiled at him, "You and you," she pointed to Jeff and Kurt.

Jeff looked up with wide eyes and Sue looked at the woman confused.

"I liked your solo," Carmen smiled at Jeff, "I'd love to have you and Kurt in my class for the 2013 school year."

Jeff's eyes were still wide and he was standing there in shock.

"He'll do it!" Sebastian said quickly, hands in Jeff's shoulders.

Carmen smiled, "Kurt, I'll see you in New York. You too, Mr. Sterling," she walked away.

"Oh my God!" Kurt screamed, hugging Jeff.

Jeff didn't move, he just stood there.

"Is he okay?" Puck laughed.

Sue took out her bull horn, "HEY, STERLING!"

Jeff jumped, "What just happened?"

"You got accepted to NYADA without even auditioning," Kurt said.

Jeff laughed quietly, "Wow," and kissed Sebastian.

Puck pulled Kurt close to him, "Congratulations."

Kurt smiled, "Thanks."

Puck kissed him quickly.

"Dude, that's my brother!" Finn groaned.

* * *

The glee club walked into the school, Artie carrying the trophy on his lap as they nervously watched the other students that were lined up.

Puck glared at Rick and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, "Problem?" he glanced nervously at the two cups that he was holding with his buddy.

Jeff nervously ducked behind Blaine, only to get shoved out by the shorter boy.

Rick threw the cup and they all winced, only to be covered in confetti and were cheered on.

Kurt smiled at Puck, "I've waited three years to be cheered on by this school," he whispered, "And it finally happened."

"I'll cross number thirteen off of your bucket list," Puck kissed him.

* * *

Jeff smiled as he laid down on his bed with Sebastian, cuddling up to him,

"It's been almost a week, Jeff," Sebastian sighed, "You're still shaken up over your dad seeing you perform?"

Jeff nodded, burying his face in the ex-Warbler's chest and holding his stripped t-shirt.

Sebastian smiled softly, rubbing Jeff's back and putting his head on top of his hair, "Don't worry. We're back home. There's no way he would actually show up here."

Jeff smiled at him, "I love you, Seb."

"Love you too, Jeffy," Sebastian smiled, "Let me text my mom and make sure it's okay for me to stay the night," he leaned over Jeff, grabbing his iPhone off of the table.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Mom, we won Nationals! But Jeff's dad showed up. He's been really tense since we got back this afternoon. Sorry I didn't show up at home. Is it okay if I stay one more night?

**Mom:** Of course. You can come home whenever Jeff is okay again. Love you!

Sebastian rolled his eyes, embarrassed that Jeff had seen that.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Love you too.

Jeff cuddled close to him, giggling, "I love you."

"Love you too," Sebastian chuckled, "It seems _everyone_ loves me."

Jeff laughed, kissing his cheek.

* * *

"Alright, guys," Mr. Schuester said as he walked into the room, he looked like he had been crying a little bit.

It was their last week of school and everyone was starting to get a little bit emotional. A little bit meaning a lot. Jeff had been crying a lot. Not because he was depressed but because he was going to have to leave this school and Dalton Academy in the dust to go to New York City and be in NYADA.

Sebastian was going to Julliard, Kurt and Jeff were going to NYADA, Puck was going to NYU, Rachel was going to NYADA, Quinn was off to Yale, Finn nailed his Actor's Studio audition and had gotten a letter about a scholarship to Julliard, Santana was going to New York to try her hand at performing, Dave was heading off to NYU with everyone else, Mike got into Julliard, and Mercedes was going to NYU.

"One last thing to do," Mr. Schue smiled, "Say goodbye."

Jeff groaned, "I don't wanna."

Everybody laughed.

"Jeff, I don't think anybody is ready to say goodbye," Mr. Schuester chuckled.

Jeff buried his head in Sebastian's shoulder.

"Hey, Jeff," Sue walked in, "Hey, glee club," she said simply, waving her hand dismissively, "I need to talk to you."

Jeff groaned, "If it's about the cat in my room-"

"There's a cat in your room?" Sue demanded.

Jeff looked around the room, "Um...no?"

Sue sighed, "It's about something else."

"What?" Jeff asked.

"C'mon in, guys!" Sue called.

Jeff laughed in shock when Jess Sterling, Jake Sterling, and Jared Sterling all walked in. His younger siblings were actually _here_ and not in private school living with their asshole dad. Of course, their dad, Conrad, never hit Jess because he thought she was perfect. Which, in Jeff's opinion, she was. Of course he was saying that because he was her big brother.

"Wh-What are you guys doing here?" Jeff whispered, walking up to them.

"Dad's an ass," Jake said simply.

"Yeah," Jared agreed, "So we're going to live with Aunt Sue! He was kind of drunk so he didn't notice when we left."

Jeff smiled at Sue.

"Don't look at me like I'm nice," Sue rolled her eyes, "_Somebody_ had to have fake looking blonde hair in the room besides trouty mouth so I decided to get two of them."

"You know they still have to try out, Sue," Mr. Schuester sighed.

Sue laughed, "Of course. In August when school starts."

"We still don't have enough to compete," Tina muttered.

Mr. Schuester smiled at her, "Don't worry. I'm sure after winning a National championship _someone_ will sign up."

Jeff groaned, "I don't want it to end," he sat by Brad on the piano, "Hi."

Brad looked at him for a second and sighed, "Hi."

"Oh my God!" Santana yelled, "He talked!"

Jeff smiled smugly before sitting back down beside Sebastian, "He talks to me all the time. Maybe he just hates you all."

The New Directions sat there in shock.

* * *

"And now, the graduating class of 2012," Figgins smiled. He made the glee club go last. No wonder Roz and Sue were going to take him down.

Emma and Figgins stood up on the stage. Sue volunteered to go up (probably because she wanted to give Jeff his diploma) but Figgins denied her because he was afraid she would insult the students.

"Rachel Berry," Figgins started.

Rachel smiled, walking out and onto the stage, taking her diploma and tipping her cap, getting in line.

"Mike Chang Jr.," Figgins smiled.

Mike walked out and danced onto the stage, taking his diploma from Emma and bowing, getting in line.

"Ms. Quinn Fabray," Figgins smiled, "Graduating top of her class and valedictorian," he handed her the diploma.

Quinn smiled, taking the diploma.

"Finn Hudson," Figgins said.

Finn ran up on the stage, grabbing his diploma quickly like he was afraid someone was going to take it and got in line, holding it tightly.

Kurt took a deep breath from behind the curtain.

_Just get through this,_ Kurt thought, _Then you can lock yourself in your room and cry. __**No**__ tears, Hummel!_

"Kurt Hummel," Figgins called.

Kurt took a deep breath and walked out, tears in his eyes.

Sam laughed, handing him a tissue as he walked by.

Kurt took it greatfully, wiping his eyes as he got his diploma and got in line beside Finn. His step-brother laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Mercedes Jones," Figgins called.

Mercedes stepped out, walking like she was on a catwalk and grabbing her diploma, standing on Kurt's other side and hugging him tightly.

"David Karofsky!" Figgins called, for once not yelling at him.

Dave walked out, smiling and grabbing his diploma.

"Santana Lopez!" Figgins smiled.

The Latina walked out, waving at the crowd and grabbing her diploma, sliding in line beside Dave and high-fiving him.

"Noah Puckerman," Figgins sighed, knowing the boy probably would make a spectacle of himself.

Puck walked out and locked eyes with Kurt the whole way, his brown eyes never leaving Kurt's glasz ones. They'd done it. They'd actually survived McKinley High as an out gay couple their whole senior year. Puck _proposed_. Puck stood up to his dad, telling him to fuck off and didn't give him the money.

If you would have told Noah Puckerman his sophomore year that he was going to be engaged to Kurt Hummel his senior year and they would graduate together, go to New York, and finally get their happily ever after, he probably would have punched you in the face and threw you in the dumpster.

Puck took the diploma, getting in line and winking at Kurt.

_Oh, great,_ Kurt thought, _I know that look. He's up to __**something**__._

"Sebastian Smythe," Figgins called.

Sebastian walked out and onto the stage, smiling at Emma politely and taking his diploma, tipping his cap to the audience, and hurried over in line. He took out a packet of tissue and held them to his empty side expectantly, getting some odd looks.

"Jeffrey Sterling," Figgins smiled that he'd finally finished.

Jeff walked out, wiping his eyes quickly. He gown was a little bit over sized and his cap almost started to fall in his eyes.

Jeff grabbed the diploma and walked over to Sebastian's side, taking a tissue.

"Ladies and gentleman, your graduating class of 2012," Figgins gestured to them.

They all threw their caps in the air and started moving around to find their significant other.

Puck smiled at Kurt, pulling him close and kissing him right in front of the entire McKinley High population.

Nobody booed at them, nobody told them to get a room, they just -finally- thought it was okay.

Puck pulled away, "Hi."

Kurt laughed, putting his forehead on Puck's, "Hi."

They were in their own little world among all the chaos that was going on around them. Everyone was hugging and dancing around, laughing.

"Kurt," Jeff ran over with Sebastian, "KURT!"

Kurt looked at him quickly, "What's going on? You look...happy."

Jeff held up his hand that now had a silver band around his ring finger.

"No way," Kurt said in shock.

Jeff nodded, jumping around and hugging him, "Jeff Smythe sounds nice."

"Jeez, Sebastian," Kurt called over everyone, "You couldn't have waited until Puck and I were married at least?"

"Nah," Sebastian laughed, "That would have been too easy!" he wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist, kissing his cheek, "It just felt kinda right to do it here!"

"Alright, everyone calm down!" Sue yelled loudly and everyone stopped, "It's time for the valedictorian to give her speech, take your seats. Smythe, you're dead when we get out of here. You didn't even get my blessing," she pointed at him, making both boys flush in embarrassment and sit down with the others.

Quinn smiled, walking up to the stand, "Wow," she laughed quietly, "I thought...for weeks about what I was going to say while I was up here and I could only think of one thing, it was how much things have changed. This school...used to be full of homophobic, narrow-minded jerks. You all have changed so much and I'm finally proud to say I went to William McKinley High School.

If you would have asked me a few years ago what I wanted to do with my life, I would have said I wanted to get a cheerleading scholarship. That was until I opened my eyes. I realized...that one day all the drama that goes on here isn't going to matter when we get out in the real world.

I joined glee club...for probably all the wrong reasons. I learned so much from Mr. Schuester. I learned that you should accept who you are...not what people wanted you to be. I actually found a friend in Rachel Berry," she chuckled, "I started to notice less bullying over the years...we evolved, we're a new generation of people who can accept one and other for what they are. I learned from a few people that you just need to have some fun every once in a while," she eyed Holly Holiday who couldn't seem to keep away for the graduation, "I learned that just because you made from bad decisions, it doesn't define who you are," she looked at Shelby who had brought Beth, "I learned that you can't _change_ who you are," she smiled at Kurt, "I guess...all of us...we were born this way," she laughed, "Thank you."

Everyone burst into applause loudly, whistling and cheering.

* * *

The after-graduation dinner was held at Breadstix. Most of the families and all the students and teachers were there. The place was buzzing with excitement, everyone talking about their futures and their plans.

Jeff smiled, walking outside with Sebastian and Sue, "That place is nuts," he shook his head, leaning on the wall.

"You didn't even ask my blessing!" Sue continued her rant from inside, "What kind of person doesn't as _my_ permission to marry _my_ nephew?"

"A smart one," Jeff chuckled, "Aunt Sue, please calm down, we're just engaged. We don't plan on the actual wedding for a while."

"Yeah," Sebastian agreed, "Wouldn't want to take the spotlight from Kurt. I heard from a reliable source that he bites."

Jeff laughed, "Did Finn try to take the remote?"

"Yes," Sebastian laughed, "And-"

"Hello," a voice said.

They all turned around and saw Conrad Sterling standing right in front of them.

"Dad?" Jeff croaked.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Heh heh heh...please don't kill me! (hides under a rock and then sneaks out and grabs the laptop and THEN hides again)**


	23. Chapter 23: Season Finale

**A/N: Wow, guys...here we are, the season finale. It seems like just yesterday I only had twelve reviews and a couple chapters. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!**

**For Ireland22 - *Sets Jeff's dad on fire* There you go!**

* * *

**Mended Hearts and Butterscotch Pie  
Chapter Twenty-Three**

_"Hello," a voice said from behind them._

_They all turned around and saw Conrad Sterling standing right in front of them._

_"Dad?" Jeff croaked._

Sebastian wrapped an arm protectively around Jeff.

"Hey, asshole, what's up?" Sue asked.

"Oh, Sue," Conrad sighed, "You really want to talk to your little brother that way?"

"Yep," Sue said simply.

Conrad eyed them curiously before his eyes fell to Jeff's hand, "I see the fags are gettin' married. Good thing they can't do it here, I don't even want to hear about it," he growled.

Sue glared at him, "Leave, Conrad!"

Jeff was looking nervous at this point, gripping Sebastian's hand.

Beiste walked out, "What the hell is going on here?"

Jeff took a deep breath, "My dad."

"Listen here-" she started.

"Coach," Jeff swallowed, "Y-You've taught me something this year...not just how to run laps. You've taught me that you gotta stand up for yourself. You were a great example of how people stand up to their abusers when you left Cooter...now it's my turn," he let go of Sebastian's hand.

"Jeff-" Sebastian started.

"Just let me do this," Jeff whispered to him, he walked up to Conrad, "You've made my life a living hell since I was little. Ever since mom died, you were a mess, I get that. You didn't need t-to turn to the drugs and the alcohol. You hurt me...but more importantly you hurt Jake and Jared. We're your _kids_! If you needed help you could have asked! You can't just hit someone when they never did anything! It's just cruel! I'm not running away from this anymore! You have to get some help, dad! I want to have a good relationship with you but you're rude and homophobic and a complete asshole!" he took a deep breath, "I'm going to go to New York and go to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. I'm getting married and I'm going to have a family. I'm not going to make the same mistakes you did. Ever. Goodbye, dad," he said simply, "I'd like you to leave now."

"I...I have to go anyways," Conrad said simply, getting in his pick-up and driving away quickly.

Jeff stood there in shock.

"Jeff? You alright?" Sebastian asked.

Jeff swallowed and nodded, "Yeah...I think I am."

* * *

Kurt sighed, looking around his almost empty room and looked at the stacked boxes on the floor. He walked over and sat on his bed, twisting his engagement ring on his finger nervously.

"Kid?" Burt asked as he walked in, "You're going to be late for your own wedding."

Kurt bit his lip, "I don't...I mean...I just don't want to leave it all behind," he whispered, "I know I said I always wanted to get out of this town...but I realized I'm going to miss it now, dad."

Burt sighed, sitting down beside him, "Everyone has second thoughts. But you love Puck."

"You sound like you're reassuring yourself," Kurt laughed quietly.

Burt smiled, "Yeah, just gotta get it through my head that this is really happening. It seems like yesterday I was fighting with Lizzy about what clothes we were dressing you in. I kept trying to make you a flannel baby and she had all these outfits picked out," he smiled sadly, "As you can see...she must have made an impact on you."

Kurt smiled, wiping his eyes, "You just had to bring up mom."

Burt sighed, pulling him into a hug, "She'd be so proud of you, Kurt."

Kurt laughed, "Thanks, dad. Despite me being gone, Carole still won't let you have bacon."

Burt laughed, "C'mon, wait 'til you see how well Mercedes and Rachel decorated."

Kurt smiled, getting up and looking at his tux in the mirror and fixing his hair again.

"C'mon," Jeff laughed as he walked in, "Don't want Puck to think you're getting cold feet."

Kurt laughed, messing up his hair.

"Ugh! Kurt!" Jeff went to fixing his hair in the mirror.

"C'mon, you two," Burt laughed, "Before Mercedes comes up here and drags you down."

Jeff and Kurt didn't need to be told twice, they hurried out of the room.

* * *

The wedding was held in the backyard. Kurt didn't want to have it in a church at all.

They didn't want it to be one of those corny weddings so they just picked a color and stuck with it. The girl's dresses were light blue and all the boys had on dark blue ties.

Kurt had picked Jeff as his best man and Mercedes as his maid of honor. It wasn't a traditional wedding so Kurt picked both. Then he Tina, Rachel, and Brittany. Puck had Finn as his best man, Quinn as his maid of honor, and he also had Mike, Sam, and Blaine.

The music started and the others started walking out.

Kurt took a deep breath. They decided he would be the one to walk down the aisle because Puck didn't want his mom to have to walk him down and he certainly wasn't calling his dad. So, Burt had to walk Kurt down the aisle.

Kurt smiled at Puck as he walked down, and his cheeks turned red as his dad handed him off.

They decided to have the wedding in Ohio, despite it not being legal. When they got to New York they would get the proper papers to say they were officially married. Kurt really wished there was marriage equality right about now, but he couldn't dwell on it.

"So," Mr. Schuester started, "The boys-" he cleared his throat, "Men," he corrected, trying not to laugh, "Asked me to do this. So, let's get started."

Kurt didn't really listened to most of the ceremony; he was too busy staring at Noah, remembering everything. He remembered the break up with Blaine that, in turn, made Noah comfort him and confess to liking him.

_I really should thank Blaine,_ Kurt thought, laughing under his breath so no one could hear him.

"Alright," Mr. Schue smiled at them, a proud look on his face, "Do you, Kurt Hummel, take Noah Puckerman to be your husband?"

"I do," Kurt smiled, a blush coloring his pale cheeks.

"Do you, Noah Puckerman, take Kurt Hummel to be your husband?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I do," Puck grabbed Kurt's hands, smiling at him.

"I now pronounce you Mister and Mister...?" Mr. Schue looked at them.

Kurt smiled at him, "Puckerman."

Puck smiled happily.

"You can-" Mr. Schue started but Puck's lips were already on Kurt's and his arms were around Kurt's thin waist.

All of the football players started whistling and everyone else started clapping.

Finn cleared his throat, "Save it for the honeymoon."

Kurt laughed, pulling away and putting his forehead on Puck's.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Mister and Mister Puckerman," Mr. Schue called over all the clapping.

* * *

The reception went perfectly. Kurt and Puck's first dance was to _All About Us_ by He Is We. It was held in the same place as Burt and Carole's reception, they knew the people that owned the place so they got a discount.

Kurt and Puck planned on having their honeymoon in their new apartment in New York. Puck wanted to "break in the new bed" which they had bought.

"Jeff's drunk," Kurt laughed quietly as he sat with Puck, pointing at the blonde coming onto Sebastian on the dance floor and the brunette boy sighed, dragging the blonde to their table, letting him sit in his lap.

Puck rolled his eyes, "I bet he's an emotional drunk."

Kurt shook his head no, "He turns into a total slut when he's drunk."

"How would you know?" Puck laughed, an arm around his new husband.

"Oh, please, you actually think that Dalton was a goody-goody school? You should have seen some of the stuff we got away with," he rolled his eyes, putting his head on Puck's shoulder. Their wedding was perfect. Nothing could ruin it.

"Hello, Noah," a voice said.

They turned around and saw James Elliot, Puck's father, standing there.

_Except that,_ Kurt thought, _I jinxed it._

"What do you want?" Puck demanded, his arm tightening around Kurt.

"I wanted to congratulate you two," James crossed his arms.

_Weird,_ Kurt thought, _Blaine's dad and Puck's dad have the same name- ugh! Don't dwell on that! You have a wedding crasher!_

Puck glared at him, "Is that it?"

James held his hands up in surrender, "Alright, I get it, you don't want me here."

Ellen Puckerman, Puck's mom, walked up, "Exactly what the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm congratulating Noah," James sighed, "Ellen-"

"Look, when you left, I threw a frying pan at you," she crossed her arms, "There's plenty of pans in the kitchen I can throw. So I _suggest_ you get out of my son's wedding."

James walked out pretty quickly after the frying pan threat.

Kurt smiled at her, "Thanks, Ellen."

"Thanks, ma," Puck said at the same time.

Ellen laughed, walking away, "No problem, boys."

"Here," Puck smiled, "I got you something," he pulled out a brown paper bag that said LIMA DINER on it.

Kurt laughed quietly, "Noah, you didn't."

Puck pulled out a container with butterscotch pie in it, "Bertha made it special just for you and me."

Kurt smiled at him taking a bite, "This is better than wedding cake."

Puck nodded in agreement, "I always told you it was the best thing in the world."

"That you did," Kurt nodded, smiling.

_"Here," Puck sat down as he came back from the buffet, giving Kurt a piece of pie._

_"What is this?" Kurt demanded, poking at it curiously, "How much fat is in it? Noah-"_

_"Just enjoy yourself for once," Puck said, "It's butterscotch pie and the best thing in the whole world, Kurt. Well...besides you."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes, picking at the piece of pie._

_"That's it," Puck said, grabbing a spoon, picking some up, and shoving it in Kurt's mouth._

_"Noah!" Kurt said in shock._

_Noah smiled, pleased with himself, "Good, right?"_

"What are you thinking?" Puck asked.

Kurt laughed, "Just...remembering how it all started," he leaned on him.

* * *

"This is it," Kurt swallowed as he loaded the final box in the truck they rented.

"Yeah," his dad said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt bit his lip and latched onto his dad like he was a life raft, hugging him around the neck and burying his face in Burt's shirt. His dad smelled the garage and the fabric softener Kurt always picked out.

"Bye, daddy," Kurt whispered quietly, glancing at Noah who was messing with his phone in the truck.

"Bye, kiddo," Burt smiled, "I'll see you on Thanksgiving."

"Y-Yeah," Kurt mumbled as he pulled away and then hugged him again, "Bye."

Burt laughed, "Your husband is going to get impatient."

Kurt nodded, swallowing and walking over to Carole. He hadn't gotten used to having her as a mom like Finn got used to having Burt as a dad. Probably because he had memories of his mother unlike Finn.

"Bye, Car-" Kurt hugged her and bit his lip, "Mom," he corrected and hurried away before she could say anything, getting in the driver's side of the truck.

"Hey," Puck smiled at him.

"Hi," Kurt smiled back.

Puck kissed his cheek, "Mr. Puckerman."

"Hummel-Puckerman," Kurt laughed, pecking his lips and started the truck, "New York here we come."

* * *

**End of Chapter  
End of Season One**


End file.
